Connections
by Opalsmith
Summary: Season Three E2 story set on the alternative Enterprise. The crew of Enterprise have to come to terms with the fact they can't return to their own time and find a reason to go on. Trip/T'Pol
1. Chapter 1

**Connections  
**

**Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination  
****Starting point: Season 3, E2 - The crew on the alternate Enterprise have to come to terms with the fact they can't return to their own time and find a reason to go on.  
****Beta: Thanks to my wonderful husband for reading this and his many suggestions/improvements. Any errors found in the story are as a result of my inability to leave well alone and are therefore completely my fault!  
Author's notes: This story was first posted at Triaxian Silk in 2007 and the text has been extensively revised prior to re-posting it here. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

* * *

T'Pol looked out at the blackness dotted with countless pinpricks of starlight and allowed herself the indulgence of a barely audible sigh. She knew tomorrow's senior staff briefing was not going to be a comfortable experience. This was a vista she and the rest of the crew did not belong in.

Captain Archer had charged her to examine what had happened when _Enterprise_ went through the wormhole and to ascertain if there was a way of reversing the process. T'Pol had been sequestrated in her quarters for almost two weeks and she knew the results of her work would end whatever hope there was left that they could finish their mission and then return home to their families.

She closed her eyes and was back in the courtyard of her family home, the hot arid air filling her lungs. She could feel the welcome red heat of the Vulcan Suns through her closed eyelids and hear the sound of precious water trickling from a small water feature in the shaded corner of the courtyard.

Then T'Pol saw her mother coming out to greet her. Although her welcome was formal, T'Pol sensed her concern for her only child that was always present behind her stoic facade. T'Pol's father had died much too young, leaving the two females to exist as best they could in this harsh environment. Her father had held a position of some influence. His death moving them so far down the rungs of Vulcan society T'Pol's betrothal to Koss, who hailed from a more prominent family, had been threatened. T'Les had fought hard to hold on to her daughter's birth right. T'Pol opened her eyes again and she was back in her new reality; no way home, no way back.

T'Pol had rejected the path laid down by her mother because she was unable to suppress her curiosity in what lay beyond her rigidly controlled world, and that had led her to _Enterprise_. She joined the ship expecting to be the teacher and while she had knowledge to impart, T'Pol found that she was rewarded with lessons in human loyalty and friendship. And when Earth was attacked T'Pol could not turn her back on her human colleagues even though she was forced to resign from the Vulcan High Command. The last communication from her mother before _Enterprise_ entered the Expanse, again questioned T'Pol's decision to remain on the human vessel. T'Les would never be able to understand why T'Pol wanted to align herself with such violently emotional beings.

Of all the crew she was most affected by Commander Charles Tucker or "Trip" as he was known to his friends. She had considered Commander Tucker to be one of the most emotional humans she had ever encountered. However instead of being repelled T'Pol was fascinated by this aspect of his nature. She even found herself enjoying the act of disagreeing with him.

She had seen a marked change in Commander Tucker the very instant he realised he had lost his sister in the Xindi attack. He became another person, withdrawn, tense and on edge. T'Pol had studied him well enough to recognise he was possessed by a terrible grief and anger although he fought hard to ignore his own personal tragedy.

When Phlox suggested that he would benefit from Vulcan neuropressure T'Pol's first reaction was to dismiss this as inappropriate. For a Vulcan to touch or be touched by another individual was an extremely intimate act. She told Phlox this but his response was that Commander Tucker had suffered an imitate loss. T'Pol had overcome her initial reservations by reasoning that it was necessary for his health and well being was vital to the success of their mission. She also found the idea of spending time alone with him presented a challenge that she was keen to embrace. It offered her the chance to observe him and discover the reason she had formed an attachment to the one human on _Enterprise_ who possessed the ability to provoke her almost at will.

However T'Pol had ended the neuropressure sessions after she had engaged in sexual relations with Commander Tucker. T'Pol knew she had gone too far so she shut herself off from him and concentrated on her work. Although T'Pol's imposed seclusion brought her some relief, she had found meditation difficult and was unable to achieve complete control. As tomorrow she would be interacting with the crew again she knew she must finally face the intrusion that stood in her way. T'Pol turned from her thoughts and went to her workstation where she transferred the last of the data to a PADD. She then commenced her regular night time preparations.

Once her quarters were lit only by flickering candles and she was seated on a cushion on the floor, T'Pol was ready to mediate. She gazed unblinking into the centre of the flame of the largest candle for a moment, before shutting her eyes so that the fiery image remained burning in her mind. It was always her starting point, a representation of why emotions must be trained and controlled. T'Pol breathed slowly and evenly as she led her mind towards the zone of total release. The tensions of the day dropped away as she approached the level treasured by Vulcans who embraced logic and distained emotion. As she opened her mind to accept the pure whiteness of the tranquil state she once again found her way barred by a ripple of disturbance. This time she allowed her mind to approach this dark blot in her otherwise perfectly ordered mind. The image wavered and flickered as if a blistering heat was emanating from it. She was suddenly caught and drawn towards the source as she struggled in vain to pull free from its influence. T'Pol fought and conquered a momentary lapse of control that released a tremor of fear and panic. She forced her mind to concentrate until a humanoid body formed lying in her tranquil zone.

As she focused on the body, T'Pol was shocked to identify that it was Commander Tucker, in full uniform although he appeared to be sleeping. She moved round so that she could see his face and saw that his eyes were scrunched tight shut as though in terror while his body was in a state of constant nervous flux. She could sense his tension; his hurt and pain were screaming at her, invading her mind and it took all of her training to retain the connection. Eventually the waves of his emotional distress began to overwhelm her. T'Pol managed to muster her remaining strength and rather then run from the experience she resolved to try and reach out to him. She moved her mind closer to his and stroked his face, her fingers lingering on his cheek which felt hot and sweaty from his fevered sleep.

T'Pol was then aware of a sudden stillness, as if Commander Tucker was uncertain what to make of her intrusion into his mind. T'Pol realised that she could not dismiss this as an apparition. He really was present in her mind and there was a telepathic connection between them. As she accepted this knowledge T'Pol could see that in order to achieve her goal she must first tend to the Commander's evident anguish. Therefore she continued to fill his mind with her calmness until T'Pol could feel his body relax and his breathing become regular and even. Only then was T'Pol finally able to achieve the total serenity that she had been craving for weeks.

* * *

Trip sat huddled at his work station in Main Engineering, three PADDs lined up in front him; the picture of deep concentration to a casual observer. The reality was that he had just read an engineering diagnostic for the fifth time and he was having difficulty finding some part of his brain willing to accept or do anything with the information. He had been working tirelessly for weeks engaged in a futile battle with the ever lengthening lists of urgent repairs while also struggling to keep _Enterprise's_ Warp engines on line.

He was aware that he was not coping very well with the current situation. Trip couldn't count the number of times he had wished for a chance to go back in time, to stop the Xindi probe and save his sister and the millions of other innocent lives lost on the day of the attack. And now in a bitter twist of fate, _Enterprise_ had indeed gone back in time, only too far, over a hundred years too far. He should have been more careful what he wished for.

Trip was a realist; from the data T'Pol had requested he'd already worked out that she was unable to find a way to reverse the process and return the crew and _Enterprise _to the 22nd century. He was fated to die before his other self and Lizzie would be born, hell, his parents weren't born yet, how weird was that. They couldn't warn Earth after all who would believe them never mind that they would be contaminating the past, which in turn could change the future and not necessarily for the better. Trip was surrounded by a hopeless anger he was unable to shake off. Time travel was a seriously confusing and illogical concept and he could fully appreciate the Vulcan Science Directorate's stance on it.

He hadn't seen T'Pol, or depending on his mood Princess Pointy Ears, for weeks. Her frequent requests for data and diagnostics were transmitted via the ships computer system to a terminal in Engineering. She was however a regular companion in his dreams. Every night he was treated to the vision of T'Pol standing very still with her back to him; stance ramrod straight with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Trip knew this pose well. It was the disapproving stance that ended many of his favourite arguments with T'Pol. His attempts to get her attention always ended in failure, his voice echoing back at him as though bouncing off an invisible barrier. The vision of T'Pol ignoring him would then dissolve into the familiar nightmare of seeing Lizzie and not being able to warn her to get away from the beam of fiery light blazing down on her. The end result was that Trip was getting by on very little sleep and it was really starting to show.

Then without warning last night's dream had changed everything. T'Pol had come to him, acknowledged his existence and gently reached out to soothe his troubled mind and gift him his first restful sleep in ages. Trip was still trying to figure out why this miracle had happened when he became aware of a figure hovering near his desk. He lifted his weary eyes from the pointless task of examining the PADD he was holding and saw that Lieutenant Hess was standing in front of him.

"Commander, the Warp field is fluctuating."

As Hess spoke, Trip registered the warning red lights and alarms that were currently the Engineering crew's faithful companions. He dragged himself up from his chair and with a resigned and tired grimace acknowledged Hess and issued a familiar order, "Shut down Warp drive, I'll inform the bridge that we're getting nowhere fast again."

* * *

Phlox locked the doors as soon as they shut behind Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed. He then keyed in the code to ensure a do not disturb notice was put on the comm link and at the entrance to Sick Bay.

"What on earth has happened to warrant…" Reed was cut off by Phlox who quickly moved past them and then beckoned for the two men to follow stating briskly, "Captain Archer, Lieutenant, please come with me. There has been a serious breach of security."

They were ushered into a small anti-room containing three stasis units which took up the whole of the far wall, a small table and one chair. Reed knew these secure units were where samples and any medical bio-hazard material were stored. He held access codes for two of the units but not the one Phlox was standing in front of.

"This unit contains the DNA and blood samples every crew member is required to provide when they first report for duty. I'm sure you understand the sensitivity of this information and that it must be retained safely and securely." Phlox paused; it was obvious he was upset; his voice which normally had a cheerful tone to a human ear was clipped and monotone while his face was pale and strained with worry. Phlox continued, "I am the only person on board allowed to access the samples, every access is checked and an automatic visual record retained in the main computer memory. Recently I have had the task of removing samples for destruction following the confirmed death of a crew member. Unless there is a medical reason the rest of samples should remain sealed in individual boxes."

What had happened to upset the usually unflappable Denobulan, Archer wondered as he intervened, his concern evident in his voice, "I hold the security access codes on my personal system and see the log of your access. The security system is robust."

Phlox didn't even acknowledge Archer's comment; he went on with his report as though on autopilot. "Recently there has been very little call on my services so I have been conducting a review of Sick Bay including a full check of the samples." Phlox turned to the unit and keyed in his security code. He opened the door and Archer and Reed moved so that they could see inside. It was split into two separate parts. The larger top half had an inner door while in the lower part there were ten narrow shelves with small boxes arranged on them. Each box had a six digit number marked on its front. The blue light in the unit shone through the boxes giving them a slivery opaque appearance. There were random spaces in the arrangement where once boxes had sat.

Archer quickly toted up the gaps and confirmed they related to the crew _Enterprise_ had lost. Seeing that loss demonstrated in the missing boxes, the last link to the dead was a sobering one. It was made worse by their current circumstances; he had to ensure that those deaths would count for something. Archer broke the silence, "There would appear to be the right number of boxes for our current compliment, Phlox."

"Indeed," Phlox reached for the first box and taking it out of the unit placed it carefully on the table. He opened the lid of the box to display a small round container nestled inside insulating mesh. The lid of the container showed the same digits as recorded on the front of the box. "This is how each sample is stored. Unfortunately I have discovered that two containers have been removed from their respective boxes." Phlox shut the box and returned it to its place, locking the unit.

They had all been under a great deal of pressure. Archer thought it was possible and understandable in those circumstances that Phlox could have made a mistake. "If two DNA samples from crew still living have been destroyed in error, all you need to do is obtain fresh samples, these things happen."

Phlox began to get extremely agitated, his voice rising almost to a shout he retorted, "With all due respect, I am most particular in this regard. The rules concerning the disposal of genetic material are quite specific; the box as well as the container must be destroyed. There are two empty boxes and I did not remove the containers!"

"Why would anyone apart from you remove the samples?" Reed asked realising too late that his question could be construed by Phlox as apportioning blame to him. Phlox swung round to face him furious that his competency was being called into question. He literally spat out his response, "I can assure you Lieutenant I am not in the habit of taking security for granted!"

"Whose DNA samples are missing?" Archer asked, diverting Phlox's angry attention from Reed.

"The missing samples belong to Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker."

Archer was shocked by the revelation that linked his two friends, could it be a coincidence? He ran through the security procedures in an attempt to convince himself there was nothing to worry about. "The encrypted list of names and related security digits are held in a secure programme which only you and the Director of Medicine at Starfleet headquarters have clearance to access. Whoever did this wouldn't have known whose samples they were taking."

Phlox shook his head as he returned to the unit and opening it once more, turned his attention to the upper compartment. He keyed in a further security code to open it and reveal more rows this time stacked with larger boxes. The back lighting shone through the boxes giving them a muted dark orange hue. He selected a box from the bottom row and brought it out. Again the box and round container were marked with a six digit code. Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed could see that it held a dark red liquid. "Unfortunately I think they knew exactly what they were doing Captain, Sub-commander T'Pol's blood sample is also missing." Phlox immediately returned the box to its place and locked the unit.

Someone had managed to evade the visual sensors and break through two security codes without being detected. That was if Phlox had not made a mistake. Archer wanted to cling on to this option although he had to admit it would be a very big mistake for the doctor to make. He gave voice to his darker thoughts, "Once in the unit, it would be simple to pick out Vulcan blood and then match the code to T'Pol's DNA sample."

In trepidation for his friends, Reed asked, "What sort of things could someone do with DNA samples?"

This was the question Phlox did not want to address. He took a deep breath and turning to face Reed reeled off some of the unpleasant possibilities "All manner of things, for example; to design a DNA specific neuro-poison, or a disease designed to attack an individual, or to produce a clone."

"Did you take material from Trip's DNA sample, when you created Sim?" Archer asked looking to narrow the time frame.

"No I had to take the genetic material directly from Commander Tucker to ensure that Sim matured to the same age prior to the transplant. The Commander's DNA sample was taken when he first signed on to the Warp-5 programme. I have had no reason to access it. I checked my records and I last accessed Commander T'Pol's DNA sample two months before we were recalled to Earth after the Xindi attack."

Archer remembered the spy collecting data about human beings for the Xindi Reptilian Bio-weapon had been in Sick Bay, "Was Rajiin ever left on her own?"

"Captain Archer!" Phlox took that to mean that the Captain had also decided he had been lax in maintaining security. He was more than a little insulted, "I can assure you that I remained with her entire time and I lock up when I leave!"

Archer immediately reacted to calm the Doctor who had wheeled round and was heading briskly out of the room. He addressed the retreating figure, "Phlox, you have every reason to be upset but no one is suggesting you have been negligent."

Phlox stopped in the door-way and after a moment rejoined Archer and Reed. "I'm sorry Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed, the security of the samples is my responsibility and I am worried that my actions may have helped whoever did this."

Archer nodded to show he understood the doctor's concerns. He then turned to Reed, "I want you to review all of the recorded access to the unit and try and find out when this happened. Doctor Phlox, I am authorising you to allow Lieutenant Reed access to any restricted material he requires. I trust you both to be discrete; whoever did this could still be aboard. I will inform the commanders of the situation and ask them to provide new samples."


	2. Chapter 2

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

* * *

Everyone was already seated around the conference room table by the time Trip arrived for the senior officers meeting. As he went to sit down he took in the other crew present as a series of recognisable shapes, Captain Archer at the head of the table then Sato, Mayweather and Reed sitting at one side and across from them T'Pol, Major Hayes and Phlox. Instead of taking the next available chair beside Reed, Trip headed for one at the end of the table.

Captain Archer acknowledged Trip's apologetic nod with an impatient frown and then asked T'Pol to detail the conclusions of her work. He already knew what T'Pol was going to say so his attention switched to Trip. Archer was worried about his friend; he looked haggard and unkempt indicating a disregard for himself which Archer knew he would have to address soon. What particularly shocked Archer though was the way that Trip was looking at T'Pol. He was gazing at her without even trying to give the impression he was listening to a word she was saying.

Once T'Pol had finished it was Archer's turn to address his senior staff. At times like these Archer was acutely aware of his role as leader; to make the difficult decisions, issue orders, to do something. But this was a situation like no other; there was no way back, no rescue plan, so it fell to him to give them all a new purpose.

Archer stood and resisted the urge to pace the room which he recognised as a sign of his discomfort in his role. He did have a plan, just no idea how feasible it was or how the crew would react. Taking a deep breath he gave voice to it, "Our own mission to stop the Xindi weapon is over, but our descendants _can_ carry forward our aims and we have the knowledge to stop the launch of the probe."

Archer paused and considered the effect of what he had just said. Apart from T'Pol who remained a mask of serenity, he could see shock as well as disbelief on their faces.

Reed was first to interrupt the silence, "Sir, wouldn't stopping the probe change the future?"

Archer could only work with the knowledge that Earth was in extreme danger and he had to do all in his power to change that. Instead of berating what was beyond his control, Archer chose to state what he wanted to believe was right, "I was told that the Xindi attack on Earth wasn't supposed to happen in the first place. The Xindi had help from the future. Our descendants will be correcting the time line."

"Surely just by being here, we're contaminating Daniels's precious timeline," Reed continued.

Archer found that the mention of Daniels, a representative of the 31st century who claimed to be a guardian of time, particularly grating. Daniels main concern was for his precious Federation and he claimed Archer was essential to the creation of this organisation. On the basis of protecting Archer he had tried to interfere in their mission against the Xindi.

"Captain may I comment," T'Pol asked, and Archer nodded to give his agreement for her to continue, "I concluded that the fact we were thrown back in time was a natural phenomenon, an inherent risk in using the worm hole, therefore if it is a possible outcome we are now exactly where we are supposed to be."

Ensign Mayweather requested permission to speak, "Sir, with all due respect, if our descendants manage to stop the probe, that won't end the Xindi threat. We know they're building a weapon, if it is launched, Earth could be destroyed without any warning."

Archer had to think on his feet. He had no idea if this plan was going to work; all he knew was that he wouldn't be there to see if they would be successful. He needed to reassure his staff in order to convince himself that this was possible, "We have time on our side to find a way to warn Earth of the Xindi threat. Our mission will be to keep _Enterprise_ operational until she is needed. That's not going to be easy; _Enterprise_ wasn't designed for this challenge. She was not designed to carry families but the crew's children and then the generations that come after will live and die on board. Our future has changed but we still have a purpose. We will need to pull together and use our skills to survive. Our first overriding priority is to find a safe base so that we can carryout a full assessment of the structural condition of the ship and make good repairs."

Archer paused, looking round the table at his staff; at his friends, "We face an interesting future together and I couldn't wish for a better crew to face it with. I need status reports from each of your commands by the end of the day. Travis, I want you to run long range scans; we need to start looking for that base. Hoshi, you will draw up the protocols for our new mission. I will advise the crew of our situation. If there are no further questions…"

Archer stepped away from the table indicating it was time to get started with the simple command," dismissed."

* * *

Ensign Masaro was working on re-routing power conduits on E deck. Yet another patch up repair job and usually the sort of thing that appealed to his liking for complicated puzzles. Not today though, not after the Captain had made his ship wide address. The crew had already worked out that they were stuck in the wrong century and that they would never see their families again but the confirmation still hurt. Masaro felt particularly isolated because he had never been able to fit in and embrace what _Enterprise_ stood for.

The crew was the brightest and the best of Starfleet, hand-picked because of their individual abilities. Although Masaro was only in his mid twenties with boyish features that made him look even younger, it was his skill as an Engineer that had brought him to where he was. Michael Masaro was no explorer and his family deeply disapproved of his joining Starfleet. He defied them because of his obsession with the Warp-5 project. His dream was to be the next Cochrane.

However after two years on _Enterprise_, he had been all set to resign his Starfleet commission. His family had welcomed his decision and a research job was lined up for him on earth. The Xindi attack completely changed that, even his father was proud when he announced he wanted to be part of the mission to stop an alien race from destroying Earth.

The mission had seemed straightforward to Masaro, find the Aliens responsible for the murder of millions of innocent humans and destroy them and their weapon. Then Captain Archer and the senior staff started to back away from doing their duty. Their aim seemed to be to appease the Xindi they encountered rather then making them pay for their actions. Masaro had even seen a Xindi on _Enterprise_. Someone had told him his name was Degra and that he was responsible for designing the weapon. And yet Captain Archer let him onboard with the intention of befriending him. Masaro saw Captain Archer as a traitor to humanity although most of his anger was directed at the person he considered responsible for the Captain acting the way he did - the Vulcan. She had no right to be the first officer on a Terran ship wielding power over him and the rest of the crew. Masaro had heard that Captain Archer held a grudge against Vulcans because of the way his father was treated, yet this Vulcan managed to find a way to control him.

What hurt Masaro the most though was the fact that the man he looked up to, the man he wanted to emulate, never saw the danger in reaching out the hand of friendship to the aliens they encountered on their missions. When Masaro heard about Degra he hoped in vain Commander Tucker would take matters into his own hands and end the Captain's attempts to make peace with the Xindi. But he had done nothing, even though Degra had the blood of the Commander's sister staining his alien hands.

Masaro thought Commander Tucker was a brilliant engineer but naive about the true nature and intentions of the alien species he encountered, making him an easy target. Masaro talked about him at length with his father; relating the Commander's adventures with alien females, passing on all the gossip that had seeped through the lower ranks. His father's friends had felt that it was right the Commander be taught a necessary lesson and they gave Masaro what should have been his final mission before he left Starfleet.

The Xindi attack had changed his life but he still carried out his mission. And he did not regret what he had done, not one iota, because as their mission continued he watched the Vulcan and Commander Tucker become closer. Trip's regular visits to her quarters had been noticed and were the subject of speculation among the crew.

Masaro stopped for a moment, stretching his aching back. He felt no satisfaction in a job well done as he reached out for the panel that covered all the pipes and wiring he had just brought back to life. Why should he feel any contentment when he would never get to see his commanding officers brought to book for their complicity. He would never know if Commander Tucker would have learnt his lesson.

* * *

T'Pol entered Sick Bay relieved to find Phlox alone and busy feeding his many charges. Phlox knew immediately why she was there and went to get his medical scanner and then smiling, beckoned for T'Pol to follow him into one of the bays. Not a word was spoken until she was seated upon a bio-bed and Phlox had drawn the curtains ensure some degree of privacy.

"Good evening Commander how are you?" Phlox asked with concern for his colleague and friend showing in his voice.

"My ability to control my emotions is much stronger now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Phlox said moving the scanner over the back of her head, "Your neural activity is still higher than would normally be expected, but I expect you are yet to meditate tonight."

"Yes, Doctor."

"I take it that the Captain has explained…"

"You may proceed."

Phlox went to collect an already prepared sterile sample tray. Then T'Pol rolled up the sleeve of her outfit and extended her arm to allow Phlox to extract the required quantity of blood.

As he worked Phlox took in T'Pol as she sat on the edge of the bio-bed; as expected she looked calm and in control. Commander Tucker was yet to report to Sick Bay but the Doctor doubted he would take this development well. "I regret that this has happened; I hope we will be able to find out why your samples were removed."

T'Pol regarded Phlox, her mask in place with only a slight glimmer in her eyes indicating any concern. "Doctor, just because we do not know why, it is not logical to assume the worst. You used my sample as part of my treatment for Pa'nar syndrome?"

"That's correct Commander; however I made sufficient progress with the data provided by Dr Yuris to move beyond that treatment. I have not needed to access your samples for well over a year."

After Phlox finished the procedure he immediately went to store the sample in the stasis unit until he was ready to begin the process of separating out a minute quantity of DNA.

When he returned T'Pol was still sitting where he had left her. As she made no move to stand when Phlox went over to her he realised that the consultation had not yet ended. "Is there anything else Commander?"

"Yes…" T'Pol paused and looked down at her hands which were neatly clasped across her lap.

"Would it be possible to transmit Pa'nar syndrome through a telepathic connection other than a mind meld?"

Although Phlox usually appreciated her Vulcan directness in contrast to the human habit of skirting around issues, he was thrown by the question and decided to play for time, "I will require more information in order to make an assessment."

"I am referring to a Vulcan mate bond."

Phlox was now completely nonplussed. T'Pol was un-married and as there were no Vulcan males on _Enterprise_ he didn't understand the relevance of this question and he knew T'Pol did not ask irrelevant questions.

Then Phlox recovered sufficiently to recount the little information he had on the transmission of the disease, "As you know, the Vulcans were not keen to share any of their data on Pa'nar syndrome; however they were adamant that the only means of transferral was by a mind meld. You are not part of the minority able to perform that telepathic practice."

"I believe that is correct, but as it is an incurable condition and little study has been done on its lasting effects, I would not wish to infect another."

"I am optimistic about your condition, the progression of the disease has been effectively halted, I have even detected some indication of healing within the damaged neural pathways. Pa'nar syndrome may not be an issue for you by the time you choose a mate."

T'Pol stood up and turning to Phlox responded, "Thank you Doctor, I appreciate your efforts."

Phlox then watched her as she walked briskly out of Sick Bay.

He was more than a little intrigued, Phlox considered himself to be good at picking up the nuances of behaviour exhibited by individuals. He particularly enjoyed a game whereby he would try to deduce a person's mood from their manner and by their actions. He knew that something had happened between T'Pol and Trip but this conversation made him consider that their relationship could have progressed further than he had previously thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Lieutenant Reed was in his quarters, reviewing the visual access records for the restricted medical stasis room. The slightest movement in the room triggered the visual sensors so he had a lot to work through. He was meticulously cross-checking every record against the computer sensor logs held by the Captain. It was time consuming but Reed preferred to do it himself rather then let the computer search for discrepancies. He reasoned that if there was anything to find it would be in the visual record which was much more difficult to manipulate.

Reed was so engrossed in what he was doing that when someone activated his comm link it startled him so much he leapt out of his chair like a scalded cat. Aware of the sensitivity of the material he was dealing with he quickly shut down his monitor screen while shouting out, "Yes, who is it?"

"Captain Archer, Lieutenant."

"Do come in Captain," Reed replied as he relaxed and adopted the standing to attention stance that came naturally from a long family tradition of military service.

Archer entered Reed's quarters and immediately clocked the Lieutenant's formal stance. He inwardly groaned on seeing this display. Reed was so conscious of ensuring he behaved in the appropriate manner to those of a higher rank. Archer's more relaxed approach to command just did not work with the formal and reserved Englishman.

"At ease Lieutenant Reed," Archer said as he looked past him to the computer station and the PADDs arranged on the desk, "Anything so far?"

In response Reed went and sat back down at the monitor and brought up the screen so that Archer could lean over the back of his chair and see a set of four frozen images which when taken together built up a complete picture of the medical stasis room. Four different images of Phlox were currently displayed; in two of them he could be seen holding a sample box. Reed had also transferred across data from the Captain's system record of the access so it appeared on the right hand side of the screen enabling him to check the timings of each access - nanosecond by nanosecond. "Nothing so far Sir, I'm currently reviewing all of the records made while we were in the Expanse. I should be finished by late tomorrow."

"I spoke to the commanders separately about this. I told them only that their own sample had been removed."

Reed was surprised that Captain Archer did not want his two most senior officers to be fully apprised of the situation.

"Permission to speak freely sir..?"

"Go ahead."

"Surely you don't think either of them had anything to do with this?"

"_No_, of course I don't. This has to do with personal privacy. I trust all my senior officers but they also need to be able to have _trust_ in me; that I can be discrete when necessary."

What Archer didn't tell Reed was that it was at T'Pol's request that the loss of her DNA and blood samples be kept restricted. The Vulcan had been visibly affected when he had told her about the missing samples. Her reaction was understandable as her box had contained two DNA samples; the first contained DNA collected when T'Pol joined _Enterprise_ and the second; a sample taken after she had been infected with Pa'nar syndrome. Archer knew that even the possibility that someone unknown might have those samples was distressing for T'Pol, whether she chose to show it or not, because the disease branded her as deviant to her own kind.

After the Captain left, Reed stared blankly at the frozen images of Phlox. Captain Archer's talk of trust had left him feeling distinctly uncomfortable. If the Captain pulled up Reed's personnel records he would take them at face value. However Reed knew that most of his Starfleet service before to joining _Enterprise_ was a complete fabrication. He wondered what Captain Archer would make of the fact his own Security Officer was not what he purported to be.

Reed in fact belonged to an independent secret organisation formed in order to protect United Earth. All members recruited to the organisation swore to be completely loyal to it for life and were bound by a vow of silence. Reed was the organisation's man on the first Warp-5 Starship and he knew if forced to make a choice he would protect the organisation even if that conflicted with the loyalty he felt towards Captain Archer and the crew of the ship.

Apart from reporting back on _Enterprise's_ missions Reed had been given a particular task by his handler, Harris. He had been asked to watch another member of the crew. As usual Reed was not told why but it had not been an onerous task. Ensign Masaro was according to Trip an excellent engineer let down by his inability to get along with his colleagues. Trip complained to Reed that he had tried to get the Ensign to lighten up but the young man was obviously better at fixing machinery then making friends.

Reed forced his mind back to the task at hand, glad that he would no longer have to steer the precarious path between two masters. There was no way for the organisation to reach him unless they discovered a way to travel back in time.

* * *

Lieutenant Hess had requested leave to speak to Captain Archer earlier that day; it was a difficult meeting for both of them. All of the engineering crew were extremely loyal to Commander Tucker so Archer knew that Hess must be really worried about him to be standing in his ready room telling tales. It was a loyalty engendered by respect as Trip was a brilliant Engineer as well as a natural team leader. Hess had reluctantly told Archer that the crew were covering for Trip; correcting his mistakes which in one case after he had made a basic error had almost cost Rostov his life. Archer reassured Hess that she had done the right thing and then promptly asked Doctor Phlox to come and see him.

Later, as requested at the command meeting that morning, Trip had presented his status report for Engineering. Archer looked over the report, asked a few pertinent questions and then gestured for Trip to take a seat which he had accepted along with the offered drink. However after a pathetic burst of small talk they had lapsed into silence and then there was nothing apart from the unspoken tension between them to fill the void.

Archer looked over at Trip who was sitting across from him nursing a glass of the intoxicating blue Andorian ale that Shran had been so keen to share with them. Trip seemed to be exhausted. Arched noted that Trip's hand trembled when he raised the glass to his mouth; an Engineer with the shakes was not a good sign.

Finally Archer stood up and turned away from Trip to gaze idly out of the port at the streaks of white against the pitch black that at Warp speed represented the stars they were travelling by.

"Trip, when we find a suitable planet I want all of the crew to get some well deserved R'n'R. Until then we need to find some way of keeping up morale."

"Movie night, romantic movies to fraternize by," Trip responded, his comment marked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"You have a problem with my decision," Archer retorted as he turned to face Trip, and finding that he was unable to stop from rising to the bait, he then added, "even though you couldn't keep your eyes off a certain Vulcan science officer at this morning's meeting!"

"There's nothing going on between T'Pol and me." Trip countered although he could tell from Archer's expression that the defensiveness in his tone had given him away.

Archer then eased himself slowly back into his chair taking his time as he was not ready to leave this issue but at the same time did not want to push Trip too far. He consciously measured his reply, keeping his voice neutral, "It didn't look that way from where I was sitting, Trip."

Archer watched as his remark hit home. He wondered if he had uncovered the reason for Trip's current state while his Chief Engineer stared back at him through tired but defiant eyes. His body had slumped down into the chair as though the nervous energy which had been his only means of keeping going was finally used up. After a brief stand- off Trip admitted defeat with an empty laugh, "Alright there was something going on, but not now. I'm just taking a while to adjust that's all."

"You have to work together, will that be a problem?" Jon asked although knew he couldn't let it be a problem as they had no choice but to work together; he just wanted Trip to acknowledge he would get past this difficulty.

"No, Jon, I can handle it."

Archer saw a faint flicker of his old friend as Trip tried to give him a reassuring grin. Then Trip tipped his head back as he finished off the last of the blue liquid in his glass. Replacing the empty glass on the Captain's desk he started to rise, demonstrating his desire to end this conversation.

However Archer was not finished as he indicated by raising his hand and with a downwards motion gesturing that Trip should sit back down. Unbalanced he fell awkwardly down into the chair. Archer took a deep inward breath, "One more thing, Trip, I'm concerned about you, in particular your fitness for duty, and I'm not the only one. If you don't go to see Doctor Phlox; he will be order you to report to Sick Bay."

As Archer had expected Trip didn't react well to the suggestion he was not coping. He found the energy from somewhere to hit back, "We've all been under pressure, made mistakes. Hell, Phlox even managed to lose my DNA!"

Then Trip stared Archer square in the eye; full of righteous anger and trying to convince both of them that he was still capable of functioning. Though as the fire quickly ebbed away Trip was much quieter as he wearily pleaded his case, "I'm fine, Jon, been working triple shifts just a little too long, that's all."

Archer had no intention of pointing out everything Hess had told him. In the end, for all his protestations he knew Trip would obey a direct order. "That's not Phlox's opinion, and I agree. Consider yourself relieved of duty until he gives you the all clear. I want you to get a night's sleep and report to the Doctor first thing tomorrow morning. Oh, and Trip, if I hear you've been anywhere near engineering before Phlox has given you the go ahead, I will order you to the brig for some enforced R'n'R."

"With all due respect Sir, just give me another week, I'll cut down on my shifts, get a bit more sleep…"

"No way, Commander, you are in no condition to continue. Commander T'Pol will supervise the ongoing work and I'm sure engineering will get by just fine, you've got a more than competent crew."

"You're going to put the Science Officer in charge of Engineering!" Trip was more than a little offended at the thought of T'Pol in charge of his domain. He could just imagine the mess he would come back to. "She's no Engineer."

Archer had finally had enough, and he snapped, "The discussion is closed!"

Trip took one look at his friend's stony face and finally realised there was no further point in arguing. Resigned to his fate he shrugged his shoulders to confirm his acquiescence, his voice drained of all emotion, "I'll see Phlox in the morning, night Jon."

"Night, Trip. I'll let Kelby know not to expect to see you this evening."

* * *

Reed had finally found a discrepancy in the visual record. It was a minuscule movement, a lightening shimmer which flickered across all four of the separate sensors. There was no record in the logs of an access but something had happened to make all four automatic recorders react in unison. It had happened while _Enterprise_ was docked for the extensive refit prior to the Xindi mission.

Reed remembered that when the crew returned to duty after their brief home leave they had found technicians swarming everywhere on _Enterprise_ working round the clock to get the ship ready in time. He had been disappointed to find that Ensign Masaro had reported back to Engineering; the pull of defending his home world proving too strong for him to abandon his service to Starfleet. Reed had not received a countermand to his original orders to watch the Ensign but his priorities lay elsewhere; he had an urgent and major Armoury refit to oversee.

With a growing feeling of disquiet Reed needed to know if Masaro had been on duty at the time the visual sensors had gone on the blink. All crew working at the space dock required clearance and as they had been at the highest level of alert, access to all areas had been tightly controlled. Reed pulled up the Ensign's personal security record and scrolled back to the refit logs. Unfortunately for him the logs confirmed that Masaro had indeed been on duty that day and even more damming he had been working alone realigning the internal sensor conduits on E Deck. Reed knew that would have allowed Masaro some freedom of movement and confirmed him as Reed's number one suspect. Reed brought up the daily crew roster on the screen and ascertained that Masaro and his room mate were currently on duty.

He then made his way to Masaro's quarters and used his security override code to gain access. The compact and spartan quarters had just enough space for two bunk beds on one wall, three narrow storage units, one wash hand basin, a desk and a chair. As was necessary in such cramp quarters the room was very neat and tidy. Reed ascertained from the family images pinned to the magnetic boards assigned to each bunk that Masaro owned the lower one. He then worked quickly stripping Masaro's bed and pulling the mattress off the base and throwing it against the storage units. Reed examined the base and grimaced as he noticed the small flat metal container which had been secreted under the mattress. An obvious hiding place but then there was little else in the way of personal space on _Enterprise_.

Reed picked up the container which he ascertained was locked and put it on the desk; he then remade the bed so that it looked as it had before. His methodical search through the rest of the quarters did not take long and failed to produce anything else incriminating. Finally he switched on the monitor and taking a non Starfleet issue computer decoder out of his pocket inserted it into one of the connection ports at the back of the device. Reed then selected Masaro's personal computer logs and the decoder got him easily past the Ensign's security controls.

What Reed had just done was against regulations as was being the owner of the powerful decoder which could if he wanted gave him complete access to any computer system. This counted as yet another act in a long list that ran contrary to the loyalty Reed wanted to give to his Captain and Starfleet. However Reed had to push away the guilt that afflicted him at that moment so that he could concentrate on his mission; he knew that he would have plenty of time to deal with the disgust he felt for his actions later. He copied all the stored information onto a PADD, disconnected the decoder and powered down the computer. Reed then picked up the mysterious container and having scanned the area to ensure there was no one in the corridor, he left to return to his quarters.

From there, he accessed the ship's visual sensors and utilising another useful piece of kit, was able to erase the record of his visit to Masaro's quarters by looping in a series of images of an empty corridor while leaving the electronic counter record intact. Reed immediately started to work through the computer records he had illicitly obtained. His intention was to learn as much as he possibly could about the Ensign and his activities.


	4. Chapter 4

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Phlox was pleased to see T'Pol sitting alone at a table when he entered the Mess Hall. He had spent a taxing morning dealing with a disgruntled Chief Engineer who was unhappy about his enforced free time and he was looking forward to imparting a piece of good news which he hoped would put T'Pol's mind at rest.

"Would you mind if I joined you, Commander."

Looking up T'Pol nodded her agreement and motioned for him to take the seat across from her.

"You look busy I hope you won't be the next crew member I have to treat for exhaustion." Phlox commented while he looked at the four PADDs lined up in front of her.

"There is no need for you to be concerned about my stamina, Doctor. How is Commander Tucker?"

"Commander Tucker should be fit to return to duty in a week, that is if I can actually get him to rest." Phlox resisted the urge to add that the best treatment might be to recommence their neuropressure sessions. Instead he was pleased that their conversation had turned so easily to the very person about whom he wanted to pass on an important piece of information. Phlox knew that he could not be too obvious because he was breaking the rules relating to patient confidentiality by mentioning anything at all. He sensed that it was the best time to slip his hint into the conversation, "I'm pleased to say that he is not suffering from any _conditions__ which would necessitate a longer period of treatment_."

Phlox was keen to see if he had been correct about T'Pol being concerned that Trip might have been infected with Pa'nar syndrome and by implication that they had formed a relationship of some sort but he was disappointed to find he was could not to read her face which remained completely impassive. Although he did notice that she held his glance for just a little longer then he would normally have expected her to do.

As he was unable to be more direct Phlox decided to leave it at that and he then excused himself from the table and went to get a strong black tea from the drinks dispenser. Before he left the Mess Hall Phlox glanced over at T'Pol and he noted that she was once more engrossed in her work. He then left to return to the Sick Bay hopeful that he had achieved his primary object which was to reassure T'Pol that Trip had not been infected with the syndrome.

* * *

Reed was horrified by the vitriol and lies he read in Masaro's personal letters to his family which in turn fanned the hatred of all things alien in the replies from his father.

_What on earth was Masaro doing on Enterprise when he and his family hated everything it stood for?_ Reed felt sick to his stomach as he realised he had put Trip and T'Pol at risk by not taking his orders to watch Masaro as seriously as he should have. There was no direct reference to the theft of the DNA samples although Masaro noted in a number of letters that he was looking forward to Commander Tucker being taught an important lesson. Also damming was a comment from Masaro senior in which he had commended his son for selecting the right individuals "to help them prove their point".

The final confirmation lay in the metal container which Reed found in Masaro's quarters. Inside the container were four pieces of specialist computer hacking equipment including a computer decoder similar to one Reed had. From his experience of bringing his own kit onto the ship these items were small enough to be easily hidden and the materials used in their construction did not register on Starfleet scanning devices. He was also aware that it was illegal for Terran civilians to own this sort of kit so obtaining them on the black market was extremely difficult and very expensive. It occurred to Reed that there could be a connection to the organisation he belonged to. The supplier might be a lone rogue element or of more concern to Reed, he may have been assigned by one faction to watch a member of an isolationist and xenophobic group within the organisation.

Reed had no intention of returning these items to Masaro. Masaro would have been able to tap into the Doctor's medical logs and obtain the codes for the commanders DNA samples. He could also have had access to and been able to tamper with all sorts of information; from the Captain's personal logs to Chef's menu plans. Reed had to think through his options and decide what to do next. First though Captain Archer would be expecting a report on his analysis of the data. Reed made his way to the bridge intending to advise the Captain that he had found a single discrepancy during the refit of _Enterprise_ but that he considered it was nothing more than a system malfunction.

* * *

Trip had finally driven Phlox to allow him to leave the Sick Bay and return to his quarters where unable to sit still long enough to start to unwind he was virtually climbing the walls. Enforced rest was intensely unnerving for Trip as he had been keeping himself busy in order to stop unwanted thoughts and feelings from occupying his mind. His recent attempt to contact Engineering from his quarters for an update on the outstanding work had been a pointless exercise. Hess had brushed him off sweetly but firmly and Trip caught T'Pol's voice in the background reminding Hess that _she_ and not Trip was currently in command.

Trip sat hunched over his desk, having just discovered that having his command status temporally suspended meant all access to ship systems had been disabled apart from the recreation menus.

Although Phlox preferred natural and sometimes bizarre treatments he had provided Trip with a sedative designed to knock him out for a straight twelve hours. However Trip wasn't ready to succumb to unconsciousness while his dream T'Pol continued to treat him nice, even though the real one was acting all officious in his domain. Trip therefore decided that a strenuous workout might lessen his nervous energy sufficiently for him to do without Phlox's medicine.

When Trip arrived in the recently reopened gym the only other person there was Travis. He nodded a greeting to the helmsman who was pounding away on a treadmill at a high level setting. Trip flung his towel onto the bars of the treadmill next to Travis and keyed in a lower setting suitable for a warm up. Then for ten minutes Trip worked at pushing his uncooperative body to do what in normal circumstances should be a gentle jog. Instead every step seemed to jar his body and his leg muscles ached from the effort.

"How's your R'n'R?" asked Travis, looking over at Trip without breaking his running rhythm.

"Just great…work… to do…instead…going…stir crazy." Trip managed to get out between each uneven gasp of air he was taking into his aching lungs. He assumed that Travis knew he had been forced to rest; it was a stupid time to take a holiday when only sheer will power was keeping _Enterprise_ in one piece.

"You have to take a break sometime, I'm sure there'll still be plenty to do when you're back on duty."

"Travis, don't know…what's holding…_Enterprise_ together…Need detailed check, condition…of outer hull…is T'Pol…considering...getting…inspection pod out there…anytime soon?"

"Trip, Trip," the younger man responded lifting his hand to waggle a finger at him, like a parent telling off a naughty child. "We're under strict instructions not to discuss work with you under any circumstances. How about I promise to mention it as a concern to Commander T'Pol?"

"Thanks," Trip said without any real conviction as he struggled to cope with the fact that he wasn't even allowed to talk about work. He then selected a higher speed and increased the slope on the treadmill to intensify his workout even though his warm up had been less than satisfactory.

He was not ready to give up on getting across the seriousness of the situation to Travis though, "No way…can see _Enterprise_…last…one month…never mind…one…hundred years."

"Well if it does, we won't be around to see it." Travis remarked as he reduced the level of his machine to begin to cool down. Then with a wide grin on his face as a thought occurred to him, Travis added, "Although one member of the crew might!"

Trip knew immediately who Travis was referring to; it wasn't difficult to deduce that T'Pol with a Vulcan life span of around two hundred years was the only possible candidate, "Don't know…how old T'Pol…but…she could…be around."

Travis continued to develop his idea, "I was thinking she might even get to see the other future _Enterprise_."

Trip lost any semblance of a running rhythm at that point. He slammed on the controls to make sure he did not fly off the end of the treadmill. The absurdity of the notion got to him as he slumped over the handlebars of the machine, his chest heaving and breathing ragged. He managed to get out, "…Could…even…meet…younger T'Pol…Wonder…what…they would …say…to each…other."

Then Trip started to chuckle in between breaths as he pictured old T'Pol explaining to her disbelieving younger self that time travel was indeed possible although not exactly logical.

Travis was also laughing at the idea of the two T'Pols, "I'm glad it can't happen to us, I really wouldn't want to be around long enough to meet a younger version of me."

Then Trip totally lost it, his dormant sense of humour enjoying the idiocy of time travel. He collapsed against the frame of the treadmill and started laughing out loud as he considered the implications, "Imagine Ambassador Soval's face…"

Travis took over as his friend continued to laugh hard, tears now streaming down his face, "Yes that would definitely be a difficult moment for the Ambassador."

Travis then shut off his treadmill and looked over at Trip who in response gave him a wide grin.

Feeling much more relaxed than he had for weeks Trip reached for his towel and wiped his tear stained face with it before getting back to his feet.

"Thanks Travis, I needed that more than a workout." Trip said as he restarted his treadmill, and began to jog again finding that this time the rhythm he needed came much more easily to him.

"No problem Trip, great to hear you laughing again." Travis remarked as he went to shower glad to have seen a glimmer of his friend's old self start to emerge.

* * *

Masaro had had a difficult shift and was looking forward to having a long shower and some quiet time in his quarters. He knew his roommate was pulling a double shift so he would be left in peace. He activated his door and went to put the main light on when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Leave the light, close and then move away from the door."

Startled Masaro did as he was asked having identified the accent of the person straight away as that belonging to the Englishman, Lieutenant Reed. The only light in the quarters came from the low intensity safety lighting panel at floor level on the back wall. Through the eerie gloom he could just make out the outline of the Lieutenant who was sitting on the only chair while resting his right elbow on the desk. In Reed's hand was a metallic shape which Masaro took to be a phase pistol. It followed him as he moved to stand in front of one of the storage units. Reed then stood up and went to lock the door before turning to face Masaro.

"In case you're wondering it's on the kill setting." Reed volunteered.

Masaro contemplated the surreal nature of this situation; Reed was almost completely in shadow so it was impossible to read his intentions. He decided to play for time, "What do you want Lieutenant?"

"Answers..."

"Answers to what…?"

"Let's be clear, I know exactly what you've done, I just want to know why."

Masaro was made of stern stuff, he thought the Lieutenant was bluffing to try and get information from him. After all why hadn't he been hauled in front of Captain Archer if the Lieutenant _knew what he'd done?_ Masaro was quite pleased at how calm he sounded when he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about Lieutenant, you're going to have to tell me what you think I've been up to."

"I've got your box of tricks," Reed responded clocking Masaro's involuntary glance towards his bunk and then briefly allowing himself to savour the satisfaction of being right with a half smile that said - _got you__. _With the confidence that he had the upper hand, Reed added _"_The ones you used to obtain _certain_ information. In order to identify items you then stole from _Enterprise_."

Masaro swallowed hard, the Lieutenant was not bluffing but that did not explain why he was not at that moment being marched to the brig.

"The Captain knows about this?"

Reed stepped closer to him so that the business end of the phase pistol touched Masaro's chest. Near to Reed seemed barely in control; his jaw muscles were tense and without blinking once he glared intensely at him. When he spoke Reed's voice was low and barbed with menace, "No the Captain doesn't know about this, I told you I just want to know what you did and why."

"Why does it matter now, Lieutenant?" asked Masaro who was beginning to sweat under the scrutiny of the phase pistol which was apparently set to kill. "Are you going to kill me? How would you explain that to your Captain?"

"MY CAPTAIN! He's your Captain too, Masaro, not that you've shown him or the rest of the crew any loyalty!" Reed snarled as he jabbed the pistol into Masaro's ribs, causing him to make an involuntary grab for the weapon. Reed jerked his arm up out of Masaro's reach and then brought pistol back down slamming it into the Ensign's face. There was a sickening sound as metal connected with and broke bone through skin and sinew. Masaro then sunk silently to his knees as he clutched his face.

"This is between you and me. I'll be watching you very closely from now on. If I find out you've stepped out of line just once, I _will_ take this further. Believe me when I say that you have the most to lose from this coming to Captain Archer's attention."

Then Reed reached over and grabbed a towel which he handed to Masaro so that he could mop up the blood streaming from his broken nose. "You'd better let the Doctor take a look at that; that is if you don't mind _some_ alien treating you. I'm sure you're bright enough to come up with a story to explain the injury."

When Masaro spoke his voice had a noticeable nasal twang and was muffled by the towel, "I don't have a problem with Doctor Phlox."

"Make _sure_ you don't, I'll see myself out Ensign." Reed threatened as he unlocked the door and closed it after himself, leaving Masaro to nurse his pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connections**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_

* * *

_

_Three weeks later…._

_After managing to avoid any alien contact while on the look out for a suitable base for repairs, Enterprise finally came upon a small uninhabited M class planet. Conveniently there was even primitive and rundown space dock in orbit. Captain Archer proceeded with caution, particularly as there was evidence of previous habitation on the planet. Only after extensive scans and several probes had been sent to the surface was he satisfied it that was safe to send down a landing party._

The Shuttlepod piloted by Captain Archer had made a textbook landing on the surface of the planet which was comparable in size to Earth's moon. From space the planet had appeared almost completely green with only small patches of blue to indicate the presence of water. The probes had provided images of forests and vast areas of long grasses gently undulating in the wind. It appeared to be an empty idyll; a smaller copy of earth but without population and character. The only blot on the landscape was a small ramshackle collection of deserted metallic housing units. Dirt tracks converged from the domestic dwellings into a single road which ran up the middle of the colony. It in turn led to a large dilapidated building just outside the settlement which must have had an industrial use as evidenced by a massive mound of metal waste sitting beside it. Large rusty wheel cogs, pipes, chains and parts of a massive pulley was mixed in with the debris. The ground around the site looked parched and barren indicating the use of noxious materials which had poisoned the immediate area killing off the lush vegetation that existed in abundance elsewhere.

They had chosen to land close to the abandoned settlement. Ensign Masaro would not normally of been Captain Archer's first choice for an away team mission. However he was concerned about the crewman after Phlox reported he had suffered a broken nose allegedly as a result of a fall. Phlox had not believed the Ensign's story but as he had declined to change it, there was nothing Archer could do. Trip had told him that Masaro was even more subdued and withdrawn than usual. Therefore Archer had decided that spending a day away from _Enterprise_ might help the young man's mood. However he had not surprised when the young man had maintained a particularly morose expression on being advised that he was part of the away team.

The scans had not shown evidence of current habitation by any humanoid species or life forms likely to pose a danger to the team. However Archer had decided that two MACOs be included in the team and that all of them were to be armed. Reed had signed out each of the phase weapons from the Armoury and Archer had noted that Reed was hesitant about providing Ensign Masaro with one. Reed had even taken Archer to one side to question _with all due respect_ why Masaro was part of the team. The Captain had not appreciated Reed's opinion and had told him so in no uncertain terms.

However once he had split the team into two groups and given them their instructions Archer began to wonder exactly why he had been so keen to have the taciturn Ensign along for the ride. He had placed him in T'Pol's team along with Corporal Cole. Their task was to examine a forested area to the north of the settlement, taking samples and looking for anything unusual. He had resisted the temptation to yell at the young man, to let him know how lucky he was to be getting this opportunity. There were numerous crewmen desperate for any chance to set foot on a planet after months cooped up on _Enterprise_. Masaro reminded Jon of one of his teenage cousins, who when he had last him seemed to think it was cool not to show enthusiasm for anything. He decided Masaro was simply very young and had probably not yet come to terms with the fact he would never see his family again. So he just watched as the Ensign, with his misery written all over his face, heaved a backpack onto his back and trudged away after the others. Then Captain Archer, Ensign Sato and Corporal Hawkins set off to explore the settlement.

* * *

As he walked behind the rest of his team Masaro thought about Reed. He had enjoyed Reed's confusion when he had first spied him in the Armoury as part of the away team and then his discomfort when he handed over an armed phase pistol. Masaro had had plenty time to think about his situation but he was still to come to a conclusion on the best course of action. However he did know that he wanted his final act of defiance to make a big noise and he had resolved to wait for the right moment to present itself. He still couldn't work out Reed; why he hadn't gone to the Captain with what he knew.

They had reached the start of the forested area. The trees were densely packed together; the roots curling out of the soil and crisscrossing the ground between each trunk. The straight high trunks were topped with a heavy roof of lush foliage which blocked out much of the light from the forest floor. T'Pol ran a distance scan to map the area and plot the easiest route through the tangle of timber while Corporal Cole who was standing next to Masaro carried out her own scan of what lay ahead through the sights of her high powered phase rifle. While they were busy Masaro turned round to look back at the settlement. He could just make out the Captain and Ensign Sato as they emerged from one of the buildings. They had the easy job on this mission; Masaro envied Ensign Sato for her skill as a linguist. She would be looking for evidence of any written language to try to work out who had been there before them. Masaro liked puzzles; using his brain instead of brawn but there was not much chance of anything but sore muscles on his team's mission.

After only ten minutes of climbing over tree roots and twisting round between the trunks while lugging a heavy backpack, Masaro's body was aching and sweating from the physical exertion. He did not like this one bit, and not just because of the exercise; this alien forest just didn't feel right. He had been on three other planets so he thought he was qualified to make a judgement. He was Earth born and had spent time at the colonies on Earth's Moon and Mars. Masaro couldn't put a finger on what was not right; the forest was on an alien planet after all so he was not about to voice his opinion. He knew the logical Vulcan would shout down his intuition as one of those destructive human emotions which had forced the Vulcans to keep humans in the dark ages for so long.

T'Pol was quite a distance ahead of both of them, the light of her backpack torch signalling her position, and he was pleased to see that Corporal Cole had also given up on trying to keep pace with the agile Vulcan. Suddenly Masaro stepped in something that cracked under his boot; something soft, warm and squelchy. As he looked down to see what horror he had just landed in, a phase round whizzed close to his face and made fiery contact with the tree trunk next to him. Then he was aware of a panicked wave of small silent bodies moving in unison first skidding one way and then another as they threaded in-between the trees. Furious, Masaro turned to face Corporal Cole who was standing about three metres away from him still clutching her phase rifle to her shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw T'Pol walking back towards them while he continued to glare at the MACO.

Cole was as horrified as Masaro was angry.

"_Sorry_, this place is freaking me out." She said as she grinned apologetically at Masaro before adding, "At least it was set on stun."

"My _lucky_ day," Masaro sneered as he removed his boot from the squashed creature. He leaned against the wounded tree and scrapped his boot on one of its roots, depositing a quantity of the animal, fur and all.

"Ensign Masaro, are you alright?" T'Pol enquired having reached the two members of her team.

Masaro straightened immediately to stand at attention.

"Fine Ma'am, apart from standing on some sort of alien squirrel and being nearly stunned for my trouble."

T'Pol turned her attention to Cole.

"Why did you fire your weapon, you must have known where Masaro was?"

T'Pol's tone was calm and neutral but to Masaro it sounded like criticism, which he thought was only fair in this circumstance.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; I shouldn't have discharged my weapon. I heard a noise and thought I caught a movement beyond Ensign Masaro. It doesn't make sense; those were the first life forms we've come across since we entered this forest. It's weird; no insects, no plants, no other life at all. Apart from one dead alien squirrel this place is way too tidy; it's like one of those enchanted forests from a fairy story."

"I'm with Corporal Cole Ma'am, this place doesn't feel right."

"I agree; I would have expected much more diversity in both animal and plant life based on the age of the planet as shown by the scans."

T'Pol then leaned over to examine the remains of the black furry animal with a red stripe running down its back and long flat tail, as Masaro considered her comments. He was incredibly surprised that the logical Vulcan had agreed with their assessment. She had not inferred that they were silly superstitious humans spooked by being in an alien environment, not even after Corporal Cole had mentioned fairy tales. Admittedly she had approached the problem from a scientific perspective but she had come to the same conclusion as the two illogical humans and their gut instinct.

T'Pol had taken out a large sample container from her backpack and was using two metal probes to manoeuvre the mangled animal into it while Masaro examined the tree trunk Corporal Cole had hit instead of him. There was still a smoke billowing from the contact point which had burned away a small section of the bark. An area of the tree's pale flesh had been exposed and Masaro ran his finger over it and was surprised at how smooth it felt, expecting the rough texture of fibrous timber.

"Ma'am, should I take a sample of this?"

T'Pol glanced up from a scan she had just completed, "Proceed Ensign."

Then T'Pol looked up at the green roof of the forest, "Corporal Cole, could you fire your weapon at the canopy and bring down some of the foliage?"

"Aye Ma'am," Cole said acknowledging the order before taking careful aim to bring two large leaves plummeting to the barren forest floor. This time however the action did not disturb any alien life forms.

While Cole collected her trophies, T'Pol came round to stand behind Masaro who was finding scrapping off the inner material of the tree trunk extremely tough going. He had only managed to collect a few thin slivers of it.

"You have collected enough of a sample to be helpful for our purposes, Ensign."

Then standing back from Masaro, T'Pol addressed her two team members, "I estimate that a one hour hike will bring us to a series of cliff structures which are the largest features of note on the planet. Remain vigilant as it would be useful to collect specimens of any other life forms we come across."

T'Pol headed off with Corporal Cole following on a close second. Masaro hung back briefly so that he could adjust the setting on his phase pistol. He had determined that as he was unlikely to ever be in possession of a weapon again this was his only opportunity to strike back. However reality had interrupted his fantasy that he could take T'Pol's life. Masaro had realised killing T'Pol was pointless act; it would not make any difference to Earth's connection with Vulcan. He was also astonished to find that he appreciated her measured reasoning. T'Pol's scientific logical approach appealed directly to Masaro's way of thinking. However what he found most disturbing was his recognition that up close she wasn't at all as frightening as he had expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Trip was completely in tune with the nightly routine where T'Pol dominated his dreams bringing the gift of healing calmness to still his restless mind. Although he often wondered at his new found ability to invoke the same effect on his physical self as the real T'Pol had managed during their neuropressure sessions.

That evening after leaving Engineering in the capable hands of the gamma-shift team he finally got a sighting the normally elusive T'Pol. She was dressed in a t-shirt and sweats and he deduced from her casual attire that she was on the way to the Gym. They passed each other in the corridor without a word being spoken; the only exchange between them was a brief nod of acknowledgment. However to Trip this fleeting encounter was a revelation. When she came into view he was conscious of the same soothing presence in his mind as in his dreams. As they drew closer the feeling grew stronger. At the instant their eyes met a jolt of energy burst into Trip's mind and he saw himself striding up the corridor as though he was looking through T'Pol's eyes. Then after he went past her he continued to see himself as if T'Pol had turned round to watch him walk away. Trip felt incredibly disoriented and dizzy as his brain tried to make sense of the converging images. He had to close his eyes to shut out part of the data just so as he could keep moving in a straight line. As soon as he turned the corner leading to the Mess Hall the effect switched off instantly and he came to a stop, propping himself against the corridor wall as he waited for a feeling of light headedness to clear_._

Trip had been considering an idea for a while but this weird experience convinced him that he should try to interact with the T'Pol who appeared in his dreams. He had already worked out that he needed to meditate in order to clear and focus his mind beforehand. Therefore after his evening meal Trip returned to his quarters where he changed out of his uniform into casual wear. Once he had lit the candles he had obtained from the Quartermaster and sat down cross-legged on the floor he tried to focus his mind. However the flicker of candle light and the smell of burning wax seemed out of place in his private quarters. His thoughts kept wandering as his brain flicked through random images from his childhood mostly involving birthday parties and the blowing out of candles. Then it occurred to him that using neuropressure breathing techniques might help him to focus. Finally by concentrating on his breathing and glazing deeply into the flame, Trip relaxed enough to visualise the white space he had recently started entering nightly in his dreams. Then he thought about being able to reach out and communicate with T'Pol. He replayed the scene again and again until he felt that it was firmly imbedded in his memory before he turned in for the night.

* * *

T'Pol had spent a long day on the planet and was looking forward to her quiet time with Trip. By design she only saw him when she absolutely had to as she strove to understand how the bond had formed between them. However it was still obvious to T'Pol that Trip was beginning to emerge from the deep dark depression that had engulfed him after the death of his sister.

She allowed the experiences of the day to fall away and entered the calm of her quiet zone and as expected Trip was there already; peacefully asleep. T'Pol moved closer and crouched down beside him, her mind reaching out to his. While she watched over him T'Pol noticed that Trip was saying something although she could not make out what it was. She reached further into Trip's mind and listened intently; concentrating on the sounds he was making until she got used to the rhythm and was able to hear a simple sentence - "I'm here with you". Trip repeated the sentence again and again as though he was chanting a mantra.

Concerned that Trip had realised that she had been entering his unconscious mind without his agreement T'Pol withdrew quickly in an attempt to sever their link. However as she retreated T'Pol felt a tingling sensation run through her mind as if a person was so close to her she could feel their living breath against her cheek. Then T'Pol was aware that Trip was reaching into her mind.

_*T'Pol_,* Trip said hesitantly as he gazed at her in wonder, *_Can you hear me_.*

*_Yes, I can_*

*_Where am I?_* Trip asked as he looked around at the all encompassing blank whiteness.

*_This is my tranquil zone, the place where I go to when I meditate._*

Trip held back from commenting that it was a very _empty zone._

*_Then how did I get here?_*

T'Pol listened into his bemused reaction to his surroundings. She was still having great difficulty in believing that Trip, a Human without telepathic abilities, had actually managed to enter her mind through their bond. At the same time as she was trying to decide what to do next T'Pol was distracted by the increasing noise of Trip's unruly thoughts and questions.

*_T'Pol!_*

T'Pol still had not responded and Trip began to feel frustrated; perhaps she didn't want him there cluttering up her pristine private place he thought with irritation.

*_Trip I do want you here, your presence in recent weeks has been a comfort to me_.*

Trip was aghast, he hadn't _said_ anything.

*_You__ heard__ my thoughts!_*

T'Pol paused for a moment as she watched Trip who seemed very rattled by the idea that she knew what he was thinking. She missed how much simpler it had been when she had had complete control of their bond. However since he had found a pathway into her mind T'Pol knew she must learn to cope with his human irrationality. She also knew that she must face him and find the right words to explain what had happened but it was proving difficult due to her innate need for privacy. Taking a deep long breath T'Pol concentrated and then started to try to help Trip understand.

*_I can hear your thoughts because our minds are connected. I am sure with my help and practice even you, a Human, would be able to develop the ability to control what thoughts and feelings are shared._*

Trip bristled with anger at the "even a human" part of her explanation. In response he deliberately tossed out a thought which he felt appropriately summed up his reaction, *_classic Vulcan putdown*_ and then let that one hang between them for a moment. All he knew was that nothing in this dream made any sense to him.

*_How could this happen between us?_*

*_We share a Vulcan mate bond._*

There then followed what T'Pol could only describe as an explosion of words and sounds which rebounded through her mind and almost caused her to cut her connection to him.

Trip watched as T'Pol started to disappear behind a growing misty whiteness and he instinctively backed down; calming his mind sufficiently to channel an additional question, *_W__hat the hell is a__ Vulcan __mate __bond!_*

He waited impatiently as T'Pol returned coming back into focus still sitting cross-legged in her mediation pose. She glared at him to indicate her irritation; an openly emotional reaction which Trip found _very_ strange coming from T'Pol.

She was feeling incredibly uncomfortable about having to discuss matters which for a Vulcan were considered extremely personal. However T'Pol knew she owed Trip an explanation so she pressed on, * _When Vulcans marry and become intimate with each other, as well as it being a physical joining a telepathic link can also develop between them._*

*_But I'm human_*

*_I know_*

Then they stared at each other until Trip started to giggle at the absurdity of his dream. He lay back into the whiteness, and it felt like he was floating in zero gravity or more bizarrely on a white fluffy cloud. He then sat back up leaning back on his elbows and looked over at T'Pol commenting, *_This __must be a dream, a crazy dream. Humans aren't telepathic_*

T'Pol was puzzled by his reaction. She had been honest but for some reason he did not believe her.

*_Why do you believe this is a dream?_*

*_Because the last thing I remember doing was going to sleep in my bunk_*

*_You are not dreaming_*

*_Okay then, so how come we've got this bond or whatever you call it?_*

T'Pol was getting more than a little annoyed as she was certain she had already covered this point.

*_Because we were intimate; our neuropressure sessions and then we mated, had sexual relations_*

*_T'Pol I __do __know what mated means. It's just that it's__weird__. I mean we only slept together once, not that it wasn't great…_* Trip felt himself foundering with the whole concept and he gave voice to his feelings, *_I'm confused_*

*_I would not have initiated sexual relations with you if I had thought this was a possibility._*

*_Why?_*

*_A mate bond is a permanent link, Vulcans mate for life. My understanding of your species is that you have multiple relationships._*

There it was again, the old Vulcan superiority complex. Trip took umbrage, *_Not if you find the right person, your soul mate, like my parents for example._*

*_I meant no insult. You did not choose to bond with me, I should never have behaved in the way I did._*

Trip could sense that T'Pol wanted to leave him.

*_Please don't go yet_!* he yelled out but his voice merely echoed back to him because T'Pol had already severed the connection between them.

* * *

Trip woke with a start, surprised to find himself back in his own bed after what had seemed to be a vividly real experience. He thought about what the T'Pol of his dreams had told him and wondered what he should do with this information. Of course the sensible thing to do would be to talk to T'Pol but he wasn't completely convinced he hadn't just dreamt the whole crazy conversation. After all it might just be his wistful thinking that there was something between them. He decided that first of all he needed to know if there was such a thing as a Vulcan mate bond and he knew just the person to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

First thing the next morning without even stopping for breakfast, Trip strode purposely through the doors of Sick Bay and came to a halt just behind Doctor Phlox. Phlox looked up from the preparation of one of his strange concoctions and presented Trip with one of those wide Denobulan smiles that filled his entire face and which Trip found _way_ too disconcerting to be welcoming.

"Good morning, Commander, and what can I do for you?" Phlox asked before smiling again, thankfully a lot less intensely than before.

Suddenly Trip found himself completely tongue tied. Although he knew what he wanted to ask, he just couldn't find the right words. He decided instead to try and come up with some sort of convincing ailment to explain his presence in Sick Bay but no inspiration was forthcoming on that front either. Trip became aware he was grinning inanely back at the Doctor, trying and failing to match Phlox's impressive display.

"It's alright Commander, whatever the problem is I am not easily shocked, why I remember once…."

Trip jumped right in before Phlox could launch into what would probably be a detailed and intimate explanation of some unusual alien sexual practice, blurting out "Have you ever heard of a Vulcan mate bond?"

Phlox raised his eyebrows and gave Trip a long hard questioning look. Had he managed to shock him, no, Trip decided that it was more likely that he was upset at being interrupted in the midst of a good story.

"Commander, can I suggest that there is another member of the crew who is far better placed to answer your query," Phlox responded with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes…yes I know… _but_ I'm asking you" Trip retorted, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Very well, please have a seat," the Denobulan instructed, motioning to one of two seats situated beside a bank of medical consoles.

Trip sat down obediently. However instead of joining him Phlox disappeared behind a large shelving unit and Trip could then hear him speaking to someone.

"If it is convenient you could take a short break from your work now."

Corporal Amanda Cole emerged from behind the shelves where Phlox kept his lotions and potions and Trip's discomfort turned to downright embarrassment as he wondered what the _hell_ she was doing there and how much she had overheard. However he also still managed to appreciate that she was dressed in civvies, a red t-shirt and black trousers and that wearing her hair down made her look much younger and more feminine. Then Amanda gave Trip a knowing wink, signalling in a very definite way that she had heard his question and was choosing to read loads into it.

"Morning Corporal," Trip managed before he felt his face redden and he had to lower his eyes while his tongue roamed nervously around the inside of his mouth.

"Good morning, Commander," Amanda responded _way_ too happily. Trip was left wondering just how long it would take before his Vulcan question was the talk of the ship.

Phlox must have sensed Trip's disquiet because he quickly addressed both of them, his voice suitably serious, "Corporal Cole has volunteered to help out in Sick Bay and is going to be a very able assistant. I'm sure she understands that any matter discussed here will go no further."

"Of course Doctor Phlox, I'll be back in fifteen minutes; would you like me to bring you something back from the Mess Hall?" Amanda asked as she walked towards the Sick Bay doors.

"No thank you, Corporal," Phlox replied as he went to sit down next to Trip while the doors to Sick Bay closed behind the still grinning Amanda. Phlox adopted his standard professional manner, "I think Commander that it would be best to start with why you want to know about this subject"

_Why_ Trip thought, but one look at Phlox's face assured him he was going to have to give in order to receive.

He plunged right in, "Well T'Pol mentioned this mate bond thing…"

"You just gave the impression you had not discussed this matter with her, I'm a little confused Commander."

"Well…no, not _exactly_", Trip could see that Phlox was already starting to lose patience with him.

"Commander, please stop prevaricating, Corporal Cole will be back shortly and I do have other more pressing matters to see to. Perhaps we should arrange a more suitable time to discuss this once you have decided what has actually happened." Phlox stated as he pointedly regarded Trip through narrowed eyes.

Trip took a deep breath, "She told me about the bond in a dream".

"And what makes you think that what you experienced wasn't just a dream, your feelings for her have been evident for quite some time".

Trip looked aghast at the Phlox, who then waggled his eyebrows back at him in exasperation.

"What happened was nothing like a normal dream!" Trip managed to indignantly retort.

"Go on", Phlox said motioning for Trip to continue.

"Last night while I was asleep, I was able to speak with T'Pol, a real two way conversation. And I've never heard of a Vulcan mate bond before last night's dream."

"To answer your question, Commander, I have heard it said that a psychic bond can form when Vulcans mate."

"And…do you think it could happen between a Human and Vulcan?" As Phlox started to regard him with barely concealed impatience, Trip added, "I know, silly question, the person I should be talking to about this isn't you."

"Indeed Commander, I could not agree more."

Trip stood up to leave, "Thanks for listening Doc."

"Any time, Commander," Phlox said as he started to walk back to his work station. However just as Trip activated the Sick Bay doors, Phlox stopped him in his tracks, "Oh, by the way Commander, tread gently, remember the emotions that come easily to you, she has very little experience of expressing."

Trip nodded to acknowledge the wisdom of the Doctor's words. He then headed to the Mess Hall for a much needed breakfast and a chance to digest what he had just learnt.

* * *

Captain Archer had been summoned to Sick Bay. He arrived just as T'Pol and Phlox were reviewing data on the wall mounted diagnostic board. A DNA thread was continually twisting in an image on small section of the screen while a still close up of part of the DNA thread was displayed in the main area.

"Fascinating," Phlox commented and T'Pol concurred by raising an eyebrow.

"Is it a sample from the planet?" Archer asked, pointing at the images.

"Yes and no, Captain." The Denobulan replied, adding his trademark grin to signal how much he was going to enjoy explaining his remark to Archer.

Luckily it was T'Pol who decided to explain further, "The DNA comes from an insect specimen we captured on the surface of the planet. However we first encountered this species on the planet where Humans where taken from Earth to be enslaved by Skagarans."

"Specifically a dead fly was found crushed on the sole of one of Commander Tucker's boots after he returned from that away mission." Phlox continued as he instructed the computer to show two DNA samples side by side.

"They do look the same," Captain Archer noted.

"And that's not all; this alien species also shares DNA with the Earth insect, commonly known as a bluebottle."

Phlox lifted the sample bottle containing the insect trapped on the planet, which he then presented to Archer.

Archer considered the insect, which buzzed at him behind the glass of the jar, angry at its captivity. "The Skagarans brought humans to that planet as slave workers about two hundred years before this time. We are light years away from there, so how could this hybrid have ended up on this planet?"

"It's not so far if they used the wormhole. We do not know how, but there is a definite connection between the two worlds." Phlox said gently tapping the side of the jar. "Captain, I'm afraid we've discovered another conundrum."

Phlox took the jar away from Archer and then he went over to a small stasis unit beside his work area where he retrieved a tray which he placed on the counter. Archer and T'Pol moved to stand on either side of Phlox. Then Archer looked down at the tray to see displayed there the mangled remains of an animal covered in fur; the small bits of sharp bone sticking through matted fur particularly caught his attention.

"Is this the creature Masaro stood on?" Archer asked wondering why he was being treated to this sight. It looked vaguely like an earth squirrel except for the odd looking platypus shaped tail. Surely this animal couldn't also have an earth relative; that was pushing things a bit far.

"Depends on your definition of creature, Captain," Phlox replied as he used a probe to lift one of its lifeless clawed paws. "It really is amazingly detailed work, but this is a highly sophisticated robot with components that mimic bio matter to an incredible degree. It only got trapped under Ensign Masaro's feet due to a malfunction."

Archer looked again at the broken robot amazed that it wasn't real, "Why have robot animals, we didn't come across anything like that at the settlement. Any idea what their purpose is?"

T'Pol took up the story, "We only encountered them within the area we designated as forested Captain. I have been examining the samples we brought back from that area and have established that each "tree" is in fact a highly efficient solar energy unit. The green pads collect the solar energy which is then channelled down into the ground through highly insulated conduits. The grid as a whole is collecting a significant amount of energy but as yet I have been unable to locate where it is being transferred to. As none of our scans have shown a large energy source I can only conclude that the grid is meant to be hidden. It is probable the robots are part of a security system designed as an intruder alert. I recommend that we proceed with caution."

Archer groaned as he ran his hand over his mouth, "So much for the idyllic paradise that it seemed to be from space. We found an energy signature coming from a metallic object in the large building at the back of the settlement; could this be connected to the energy grid?"

"Unlikely, I reviewed the data you collected. The energy readings are minimal." T'Pol knew from experience that using associations from Earth was easier for humans to understand rather than the Vulcan scientific approach to quote precise but abstract figures, "The energy collected by the grid could easily power a large city such as San Francisco."

"I still feel the object we found could hold the key to what is going on. I want you and Trip to investigate further and pinpoint the source of the energy field we found at the settlement. As Trip has devised a way to tether _Enterprise _to the space dock we will be here for some time to make urgent repairs. That is if you still agree that the planet has been uninhabited for decades?"

"Yes Captain, nothing we have discovered so far points to recent or current occupation."

"My team searched the settlement but could find nothing to indicate who had lived there. It was as though the place had been cleansed of any mark or symbol to indicate who the inhabitants were. I agree we'll have to be careful but if we did trigger a security device there hasn't been a response. I'm going to allow the crew to visit the planet for some much needed R and R. However the energy grid and the settlement will be marked as off limits. Keep me apprised of any further developments. Good work T'Pol, Phlox."

* * *

Trip spent a very frustrating day trying to find an opportunity to speak to T'Pol. He would find an excuse to go to the bridge, only to find she was in a meeting with the Captain or not there. When he tracked finally her down in Cargo Bay 2, T'Pol had been surrounded by crewmen and her body language which Trip took to be directed at him, indicated that she was seriously busy and therefore not to be disturbed. Trip gave up at that point; she obviously did not want to speak to him.

On his way back he took a detour to the Armory to check on the progress of upgrades he had assigned to Lieutenant Kelby's team. As he expected he found Lieutenant Reed in his domain apparently working on a tactical simulation. The Lieutenant was so engrossed in what he was doing Trip was able to walk right up behind him before Reed realized he was not alone and he hit the pause button. Flustered he then turned to face Trip, looking like a guilty child who had been caught playing hooky from school.

"That looks like fun," Trip commented as he laughed at Reed's discomfort and examined the simulation which had stopped just at the point a torpedo was about to blow a large hole in a Xindi Reptilian battle cruiser.

Reed was flustered to find Trip standing there. He had spent many nights considering if he should say something to his friend about Masaro. In the end he had concluded that nothing would be gained from spilling his guts; there wasn't a damn thing that could done to rectify Masaro's actions in this century. Looking at Trip, Reed was cheered to see his friend seemed to be his old self again. The worry that Trip would sink back into the deep depression that had affected him after his sister's death was the main reason that Reed kept silent.

So Malcolm played along with Trip's opening banter, responding in his best hurt and mortally offended tone, "It's not a game Trip, Major Hayes designed this program to identify the most efficient deployment of weapons to ensure the effective targeting of the enemy."

"Malcolm, Enterprise isn't going to come up against any Xindi gunning for us for over a hundred years. Admit it, you're playing war games!"

"You never know when we are going to encounter a hostile species. It would be irresponsible of me not to continue to hone my targeting skills." Reed paused, smiled at Trip and then added, "And so _what_ if I get to have some harmless fun at the same time."

"It's okay, I know how much you like blowing things up."

Trip was aware that Malcolm had just come back from a visit to the planet, so he asked, "Anything requiring your talents on the surface?"

"There's not much down there, as far as we can tell the settlers were involved in some sort of industrial activity. When they left, they cleared out the settlement; only a few of the housing units are habitable. No occupation for at least fifty years. No sign of any military activity, recent or otherwise, which is good; shows no one else has an interest in the planet. Travis is the only person I've seen getting excited about the place though and that's because he's identified some "serious rock climbing cliffs". It's not Earth, Trip, just a very poor imitation."

Trip patted his friend on the shoulder, understanding his unwillingness to find anything good about their temporary base of operations. Nothing could ever come close to their real home, "So, not a good place for a vacation?"

"Well, one plus point is that you'd be unlikely to run into two male muggers masquerading as gorgeous females."

"Hell, that's a real good selling point!"

Although the memory of their shore leave on Risa still sent shivers down Reed's back he was able to smile at Trip's good humour.

"Still I don't think I've encountered a more boring planet, Travis and Corporal McKenzie getting positively dewy eyed about scaling some very steep cliffs is hardly going to set my heart racing."

Malcolm keyed some instructions to reset the simulation so that a graphic of _Enterprise_ appeared at the upper right of the screen. "Anyway, since you're here, how about helping me out with my target practice, what do you want to be, a Vulcan, Andorian or Klingon battle cruiser?"

"I take it, you're _Enterprise_?"

"Obviously!"

Trip considered his options for a moment, though really there could only be one choice, "I'll go for the Vulcan battle cruiser, prepare to meet your doom, Malcolm."

"You're so predictable," Malcolm retorted laughing and shaking his head as Trip gave him a long, what do you mean by that, stare "Let battle commence!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Trip was alone in Main Engineering. His shift had ended an hour ago but he was unable to resist the temptation to check in on his domain. Enterprise had been securely moored inside the alien space dock so that the Warp engine could be powered down. Trip ran his fingers along the icy cold metallic shield which encased the powerful engine and then had to quickly walk away as he realized that he hated to see it so silent and lifeless.

He then started a full tour of the chamber starting on the upper level, checking to ensure nothing had been missed when he heard the main access door being activated. Trip leaned over the barrier and was surprised to see Corporal Cole standing just inside the entrance, this time in her MACO uniform. She looked lost possibly because she was as spooked as he was by how deserted and quiet the hub of the ship was.

Trip shouted down to her, "Corporal, can I help you?"

Cole was visibly startled by the sound of his voice, her eyes darting up to meet his as her hand automatically reacted by reaching for the empty holster at her hip. However she quickly relaxed when she identified him as friend, not foe, giving Trip a broad grin, "I was told you were seen coming in here."

He slid expertly and quickly down the ladder using the bars to guide him and walked over to join her. He could not resist asking the question that had bugged him since this morning, "So what made you decide to help out in Sick Bay?"

"I'm a trained field medic and Phlox needs an assistant, someone he can pass his skills on to. We can no longer rely on having only one Doctor."

"That makes sense," Trip said regarding the Corporal, who hadn't yet explained the reason for her presence in Engineering "_Is_ there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could do something for you, Commander."

Trip felt a rising sense of panic. Was she coming on to him? If so, he really didn't need this right now, although the thought of a relationship with Amanda was appealing in a way; it might be so much simpler then whatever was going on between him and T'Pol.

Amanda laughed, "Don't worry I'm not hitting on you."

_Hell, can she read my mind too?_ Trip thought as he laughed nervously, "Never crossed my mind that you were."

"The _hell_ it didn't Trip, you don't mind if I call you that? After all we're both now officially off duty and I like to think you're a friend."

"No problem, Miss Cole."

Amanda shook her head at Trip in disapproval, "It's Amanda and I was wondering if you would like to have a drink with me?"

"I was about to turn in, some other time."

"Don't worry Trip, I'm not going to keep you up late, just one drink in the Mess Hall, that's all."

Trip decided it would be churlish to turn down her offer, particularly as she was suggesting a meeting in a public place, after all what harm could there be in one drink with a friend. "Okay, just give me a minute."

"Try not to sound too enthusiastic, I'll put the beers on ice."

* * *

When Trip entered the Mess Hall, it was in darkness save for the low-level safety lighting and the illumination from the serving hatches. There was no one else there apart from Amanda who was standing by one of the tables near the viewing ports, looking out at the planet. "Some of the crew are on the surface tonight, sleeping out under the stars," she said quietly, more than a hint of sadness in her voice. She then turned away from the port and motioned for Trip to sit down at the table while she slid into a chair opposite him.

Trip noticed a bucket filled with ice sitting on the floor beside the table. Nestled in the ice were two bottles. "Where did you get the beer?"

"Ah, secret MACO supply, can't divulge the source; consider this a thank you for the neuropressure treatments."

"I gave you headaches, T'Pol had to sort out the damage I did, don't think you should be thanking me."

"It gave me a chance to get to know you better Trip, I appreciated that, we MACOs weren't exactly greeted with open arms when we came aboard."

"You've proved yourselves countless times and you're part of the _Enterprise _crew now."

"I know, and you played a large part in that and not just towards me, you gave all of us a chance." Amanda then handed Trip one of the bottles. He wiped away some the droplets of water from the neck of the bottle with his fingers and then raised it to his mouth. Trip then took a long swig of the beer before setting the bottle back on the table.

"I needed that, thanks Amanda."

Amanda sat back in her seat, contemplating Trip as she cradled her beer bottle in her hands. Then just as he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable she decided to share what was on her mind, "I never had a chance to tell you about my neuropressure session with Commander T'Pol, I found it very interesting."

"Interesting?"

"She asked a lot of questions about us, like she was trying to work out our relationship. I got the impression she wasn't happy we were spending time alone together, that she was jealous." Amanda found watching Trip's reaction to this information fascinating. He was trying far too hard to show that he was not bothered; the problem was all that effort gave him away.

"Vulcans don't experience jealousy; that's one of those pesky human emotions." Trip retorted defensively, although he had already gone to that place again, quoting one of T'Pol's lines in the dangerous conversation that had led to the weird situation they were in.

"You know the rumours are that there's something between the two of you."

Needing time to think, Trip took another swig from his bottle before answering, "Look, I _know_ you heard what I asked Phlox this morning, there's no point in jumping to conclusions."

"You're very easy to read Trip; you wear your heart on your sleeve, if you know what I mean!"

Trip was getting a strong sense of déjà vu, he really didn't like the way this conversation was going.

Amanda gave Trip a long hard look and then as though she had just solved a difficult puzzle, announced with a more than a hint of triumph in her voice, "You're in love with T'Pol but you just can't admit it."

Trip was stunned because as soon as Amanda had said it, he realised that she was right. She had identified what had been bugging him for so long. Trip examined his almost empty beer bottle tipping it back and forth in his hand while he came to terms with the apparent futility of his condition.

"You know if it wasn't so sad it would be funny. I end up out of my depth, in love with a person who won't return my feelings because she doesn't _do _emotions. And before T'Pol I've never had a relationship that didn't crash and burn because I was so involved in my career and couldn't commit."

"There's one more thing you need to know about my session with T'Pol," Amanda stopped to make sure that Trip wanted her to continue. He nodded his head to indicate that she might as well spill. "I had to see Phlox afterward my neuropressure session with Commander T'Pol; I needed treatment for a frozen shoulder."

"I gave you headaches and T'Pol gave you a frozen shoulder!"

"I've sworn off Vulcan neuropressure for life. It happened when T'Pol asked me what I liked about you, round about when I mentioned your lovely strong arms. T'Pol got so carried away she managed to do some nerve damage, luckily not permanent. So excuse me if I don't buy the non-emotional Vulcan routine."

Trip couldn't think what to say. This revelation was shocking as well as causing him embarrassment he had been discussed in a piece of meat kind of way by them. At that moment the door to the Mess Hall was activated. Trip didn't turn to see who had entered but he didn't need to as Amanda chose to whisper "It's Miss Pointy Ears in person" at him.

T'Pol acknowledged their presence in her normal calm and logical manner, "Commander, Corporal."

"Commander," Trip replied while turning to watch T'Pol who was in the process of ordering a glass of un-carbonated water, cold. As she picked up her glass, T'Pol nodded at them and then left the Mess Hall without another word. After the door had shut behind her, Trip groaned and shook his head.

"Amanda, T'Pol's hearing is _real_ good. You don't think finding us alone together was _bad_ enough!"

"Sorry Trip, it sort of just came out, I wasn't thinking. But you know there's nothing wrong with us being here, alone or otherwise. You never know, maybe seeing us here, together, will help the situation."

"I seriously doubt it."

* * *

T'Pol managed to maintain her composure long enough to exit the Mess Hall. As soon as the door shut behind her she slumped against the corridor wall gasping for air. The pain she felt was real, the physical demonstration of her mental anguish at seeing Trip alone with Corporal Cole. The situation was too intimate for T'Pol to class it as innocent. The two of them looked like conspirators; the fact their conversation had ceased as soon as she entered the room, the way the Corporal referred to her. T'Pol found the emotion she was experiencing easy to identify, the pain equalled hurt, and she was hurting.

As soon as she had recovered sufficiently T'Pol headed straight for her quarters. Luckily she was not seen by anyone as she spilled a trail of liquid behind her from the glass of water she had forgotten that she was holding in her hand. T'Pol had experienced hurt before; when she first discovered about their neuropressure sessions, only that time it had been mixed with a heady concoction of anger and another sensation which had eaten away at her senses - jealousy.

Then T'Pol had been using Trellium D, in order to reach and release her repressed emotions. She managed to delude herself that Trellium D in small doses would not be harmful to her unlike its horrific and deadly effect on her former colleagues from the Seleya. T'Pol had wanted to be able to respond to the emotions she sensed from Trip. She wanted to meet him half way and admit that there was something between them, but she had never intended to take matters as far as she had.

Finding out about Trip and Amanda had led T'Pol to initiate sexual intimacy with Trip. T'Pol the scientist could see the direct cause and effect. Under the influence of Trellium D she was unable to stop herself from expressing her emotions; from the need to stamp Trip as hers. Her decision to wear nothing under her robe was a deliberate intention; she had found her near nakedness during their neuropressure session dangerously intoxicating. She had kissed Trip on the lips; not the Vulcan way, but she had chosen to express her need in the language she knew Trip would understand. T'Pol found kissing Trip, his closeness, his arms around her, answering her passion with his, exhilarating. She had crossed the accepted limits of her culture without giving a single thought to the consequences.

When she had wanted more and dropped her robe to reveal her body to him, the look of pure desire on his face was the effect she wanted. Trip had taken over from that point; he had led her in an exploration of her body that was an all out assault on her senses. She had no experience to fall back on; T'Pol had never been held or touched like that. The power of the raw emotions that bombarded her mind became almost too much and at the end T'Pol had grasped and fought to regain control from a whirlwind of exquisite release that left every nerve ending in her body sensitized.

Afterwards they had lain briefly together before T'Pol was compelled to regain her own physical space and had abruptly moved away from Trip, gathering up her robe from the floor and with her back towards him covering her body. The awkwardness between them started at that point. Neither of them knew what to say; could understand or explain what had just happened.

Trip had dressed hurriedly and left her quarters muttering something about being needed in Engineering. T'Pol had decided that Trip's reaction was a normal one for a human male after a sexual encounter with a female to whom he was neither married to or in a relationship with. Still it made T'Pol question what she had done and then conclude that she had behaved unwisely. She then resolved that what had happened between them must never occur again and that she would deny the depth of her attachment should Trip ever decide to discuss the matter with her.

However T'Pol knew as she reached the safety of her quarters that she no longer had the option to ignore what had happened. That night had been the culmination of their growing closeness and it had cemented the mate bond that existed between them. T'Pol felt her hurt turn to a primitive possessive anger as she hurled the almost empty glass against the wall imagining in her mind that it was Corporal Cole she had thrown across the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Trip had not expected to be able to enter the white space he had seen in his dreams while he was awake and mediating. It was an extremely disconcerting experience until searching through the blank white nothingness he espied T'Pol sitting cross legged, with her back to him. He had never initiated the link between before so Trip was unsure how to let her know he was there.

_Wait a minute, I'm in her tranquil zone; she must know I'm here_.

Then Trip got the message. He was being ignored again and he was getting this treatment because of Amanda. However he decided not to give up and walked over to stand right behind T'Pol where he stopped to consider his next move. He became aware that she was waiting to see what he would do as the calm serenity of the space was interrupted by ripples of shimmering tension which swirled and twisted around him.

Undeterred and determined to get through to her, he knelt down behind T'Pol, and reached his right hand through the strengthening electric currents. Vivid blue lighting crackled and sparked against the skin of his unprotected hand as he touched her right shoulder. However T'Pol did not yield under his pressure though she was no longer trying to ignore his presence. Instead Trip felt her start to push him away, trying to break their link. Then Trip moved his other hand to rest gently on her left shoulder. Without any warning a pulse of pure rage, an angry rant in a language he didn't understand, caught him by surprise; rocking him back on his knees, his head rolling in a crazy arc as if an opponent had landed a punch square on his jaw. Trip only just managed to hold on and then needed to concentrate hard to clear his dazed mind.

*_T'Pol, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to talk to you._*

Still nothing, suddenly everything had become very still and silent although Trip knew T'Pol was present; he was holding on and keeping the link open.

*_You're real good at ignoring me, but I'll just hang around, if that's okay with you._*

T'Pol lasted less than ten seconds; she lifted her hands to grasp his fingers and with a deliberate movement pushed them up and away from her. She turned round to face Trip but promptly resumed her mediation pose; cross legged, back straight and hands resting on her knees. She then made her intention clear by firmly closing her eyes. However Trip decided not to take the hint remaining exactly where he was, willing to patiently wait for T'Pol to make her next move. It did not take long for her to open her eyes and see that Trip was still sitting across from her. She announced in her most haughty manner, *_I cannot mediate with you here, please go away._*

Trip wasn't buying her reasoning for a minute,*_Last night you said my presence was a comfort to you. No, you're angry and that's why you can't mediate._*

*_What makes you think I am angry with you?_*

Trip was surprised; he had expected a retort along the lines that Vulcans don't experience anger. Trip knew this was too important to mess up so he choose his words very carefully, *_I know you think I have feelings for Corporal Cole, but I can assure you that I don't._* He then dropped his voice to a whisper as he continued to plead his defence *_She's just a friend, there's nothing going on between us._*

T'Pol could still feel that the irrational and painful emotions which she had been trying to control when Trip had interrupted her mediation were still very much present. They coloured her bitter response, *_Perhaps you should consider the possibility; I know she has feelings for you._*

Trip picked up on the emotion in her voice and bizarrely it gave him hope *_No, it wouldn't work, because I care deeply for someone else._*

*_Are you referring to the fact you are attracted to me?_*

Trip remembered that the first time they had attempted to have this conversation she had tricked him into admitting his attraction. This time instead of being plunged into confusion he was able to answer with simple and heartfelt honestly *_Yes, I care for you; I am in love with you._*

*_I do not know how to respond…what you expect from me. I have formed an attachment to you; I doubt our bond could have formed otherwise. However I can not give you something I do not understand, you must need me to return this emotion._*

*_I like that you've formed an attachment to me. Why can't we try to make this work?_*

*_You would have to give up too much to form a relationship with me. I could not love you in the way you want me to and we could not have children._*

Momentarily Trip was stumped as her logical argument that they could not have a future seemed to be defeating his emotional one. Then he remembered that one night when T'Pol had offered herself to him.

*_T'Pol I know you can experience and show emotion. I don't deny that I would love to be a father but you can't know for sure that isn't possible_.*

T'Pol knew what she should say; that what Trip was suggesting was impossible. Soon after T'Pol had joined _Enterprise_ she was forced to make a difficult choice between her culture and remaining on the ship. Trip had counselled her to think about what she wanted to do. Although that was an alien concept to someone brought up to acquiesce to the wishes of her family elders, it had influenced her decision to stay. Finding herself in a similar situation stopped T'Pol from dismissing his proposal out of hand.

*_Trip I need time to think about this, can you wait until I am ready to discuss this further? Tonight we could leave our link open. You seem to sleep well when I am present in your mind. If we do not communicate, allowing only the connection to remain it can be extremely relaxing. When I was a young child my mother would do this to aid a restful sleep._*

*_I would like that T'Pol, I'll give you all the time you need._*

* * *

"Computer encrypt file and mark for transmission on the seventh of August, twenty-one fifty-three, and designate it only for the eyes of then acting Captain of this ship."

Reed slumped back in his chair. His room was in darkness with only the light from the monitor flickering through the gloom which reflected the Armoury Officer's mood. Reed told himself he had done the right thing. There was no point to telling Captain Archer what he knew about Masaro. That would mean also having to reveal his entire sorry story; his membership of the secret organisation that had been the first to demand his loyalty. While in their service he had done many things that sat uncomfortably in his conscience including withholding data regarding an encounter with a supposedly un-identifiable alien vessel and watching and reporting back on the conduct of all of the crew, not just Ensign Masaro. He reasoned that it was much simpler to have his report passed to whoever was in command many years in the future when he was no longer around to answer any awkward questions.

Reed had expected to feel better after completing his account of what he had discovered about Masaro and his suspected involvement in stealing the DNA samples. However, the fact he'd found a way to salve his conscience while keeping his loyalty to another organisation hidden only managed to depress him. The whole time he imagined what Captain Archer's reaction to his report would be; watching the Captain register first disgust and then anger at Reed's cowardice.

Reed hesitated once, when he felt the urge to apologise for his actions. He paused the recording long enough to fight down the pleading for understanding and forgiveness that he longed to make following such a pointless apology. How could he expect anyone to understand and accept his actions if his silence still resulted in the betrayal of his friends?

After regaining his composure, Reed requested the computer replay his report. It was factual, detailing his investigation into Masaro and included his confrontation with the young man when he had warned him off. His final words were a simple assertion that although he would continue to monitor Masaro, Reed no longer considered him to be a threat.

* * *

When T'Pol woke she found that she was lying on the floor of her quarters having spent the night curled up on her meditation pillows. The stiffness she felt in her back and limbs as she stretched out her body had been worth the closeness she had felt to Trip while they had slept; physically separate yet bound to each another.

After T'Pol had dressed she stopped in front of her mirror to regard her reflection. Since resigning from the Vulcan High Command she had no longer felt the need to wear her hair in the regulation style. As her hair grew out it had become long enough to cover her ears, the most obvious symbol of her alien identity to the human crew of the _Enterprise_. T'Pol raised her hands and flicked the hair at either side of her face so that her ears were covered. Then she bared her teeth forcing her facial muscles to make her lips to curl upwards. T'Pol examined critically the effect of her attempt to smile. She considered that the facial expression was correct, what was lacking was the emotional signal from her eyes to indicate that she was happy. T'Pol relaxed her mouth and turned her head away from the mirror. She then quickly swivelled her head back attempting to achieve a more spontaneous effect. The smile looked as forced and un-natural as before. T'Pol contemplated the numerous times she had watched Trip smiling and laughing. The sound of his laughter had always been particularly pleasing to her. It seemed so easy for him to communicate this emotion of happiness to those around him.

T'Pol then remembered Trip's comment that he knew she could express her emotions. But Trip knew nothing about her use of Trillium D and T'Pol was not ready to face his reaction if he found out. She continued to stare intently at her reflection in the mirror as if she was trying to recognise the stranger in front of her. T'Pol realised that by her own hand she had blown away all the certainties of her life. As an only child she had held the responsibility to continue her family line but she had rejected her mother's wishes and gone against Vulcan culture. However as she could never return to her home, why was she so desperate to try to hang on to what was lost to her? T'Pol looked more intently at the face in the mirror, and recognised that it was fear, that most powerful of emotions, which was stopping her from accepting Trip's love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Connections**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

When Trip climbed into the Shuttlepod he barely noticed the other occupants, the only one he saw was T'Pol. She was helping Travis, the pilot for the mission, with the pre-flight checks and while he smiled a greeting at Trip, T'Pol did not even look up from her work. Trip realised instantly that she was not about to publicly acknowledge that anything had changed between them. However illogical it was, he knew that he still would have gratefully accepted the smallest of signals: a glance, a single word, any indication that she was pleased to see him. As he took his seat at the back of the pod, the optimism he had felt on waking this morning drained away in the face of her frosty indifference. Trip groaned inwardly as he wondered exactly how they were supposed to work together if T'Pol kept this up when they were alone.

Travis and the two other occupants, MACO corporals, McKenzie and Pearson, were on a day's planet leave. They were all loudly discussing how best to tackle cliffs Travis had clocked on an earlier mission as well as sharing previous climbing experiences. T'Pol had chosen to sit across from Trip but she was studying the data Rostov had collected on the alien object with an admirable intensity completely ignoring the fact that he was less then a metre away. Trip crossed his arms over his chest in frustration and stared out of the viewing port, his mind firmly on the puzzle that was T'Pol.

He focused on her behaviour on the night they had made love. He had never in his wildest dreams thought it possible that _she_ could be attracted to him. However that night there was no doubt that T'Pol had come on to him. It was T'Pol who instigated and pursued the flirtatious conversation which ended with a kiss. And the taste of her, the heat of their passionate coming together was still vividly etched in his mind. But in the silent aftermath while she'd briefly lain in his arms and as the heat that had burned within her cooled he witnessed her start to close off from him. Then when T'Pol abruptly moved away he knew that she had needed to put physical distance between them. She had turned her back on him while she hurriedly covered her body and he was lost for what he could do or say to bring her back to him. Trip had decided that she must want him to leave and this was confirmed when he saw her open relief when he complied. It felt like he was being dismissed after serving his purpose. Their conversation the next morning had reinforced his belief that he had been used when T'Pol thanked him for assisting her in an exploration of human sexual relations. The comparison that he was simply a _lab-rat_ continued to irk him.

And there was T'Pol, the wondrous Vulcan who was currently doing her best to pretend he didn't exist, although they were sitting in close proximity to each other. Trip shot an angry glance at the top of her bowed head. And that was his undoing as he couldn't seem to stay angry with T'Pol with his heart skipping to its own beat.

* * *

Travis left them and a container holding their equipment and supplies on open ground just beyond the settlement. Without bothering to check with T'Pol, Trip quickly pulled out one of the handles and lifted the container up behind him. Without a word T'Pol moved to take the other end and they started to make their way towards the large warehouse that housed the object they were to investigate. Trip was beginning to find the silent treatment he was getting extremely irritating. He'd looked forward to the promise of spending time alone with her only to be treated to an uncomfortable tension between them.

They were almost at their destination and there still had not been a single word spoken. Trip adjusted his grasp on the handle to try and relieve his aching arms which caused it to tip back toward T'Pol. Suddenly the container was slammed into his lower back which knocked Trip forward wrenching the handle from his grasp. As his end of the container thudded to the ground, Trip whirled round angrily to confront T'Pol. She continued to lower the container carefully to the ground and then straightened to face him.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Trip demanded as he rocked on his feet, twisting his torso and lifting and stretching his arms to relieve the discomfort.

"I stumbled when you lifted the container without warning. I apologise for hurting you, but it was by accident."

Trip was not going to let T'Pol away with apologising while also seeming to blame for his own physical pain, "You started the _not_ speaking thing; I was just doing as I was told!"

"I did not say that we were not to communicate, I only asked to be given time to consider our relationship."

_Always so __calm__, so __infuriatingly__ logical,_ T'Pol's perfectly normal manner was really getting to Trip and he couldn't hold back on a childish retort, "You made it very clear you didn't want to _communicate_ with me!"

Frustrated and angry he glared at T'Pol. His physical pain overtaken by the mental torment of being within touching distance of the person he adored completely while a maddeningly unbridgeable chasm seemed to exist between them.

He saw T'Pol lower her eyes as though she was unable to face his emotional intensity a moment longer. Her voice was as measured as before, only now her tone was much softer. He had to concentrate to take in what she said.

"I admit I was uncomfortable about having to work with you. I did consider asking Captain Archer if I could remain on _Enterprise._ However I decided that . . . regardless of my deliberations . . . we still have to be able to work together…"

Without thinking Trip had taken a step towards T'Pol as if he was trying to close the distance between them and make her look at him again. Her immediate reaction was to back away her face now resolutely lowered away from him. Something broke within him at that point. He felt only deep despair and defeat, "You've already made up your mind. There's no way you're going to give us a chance."

She looked at him then and for an instant was unmasked. Trip saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. Then he realised that with every word he was pushing her further from him. He remembered Phlox's words of caution and he tried to calm the situation. "Look, I'm not going to make things difficult for you. Whatever happens I'll find a way to deal with this bond thing."

This might have worked if Trip hadn't read a look of disbelief in her face and with his emotions already on a knife's edge he blurted out, "Just be honest, T'Pol!"

She moved past him to stand at the edge of a ridge that surrounded the industrial area apparently attempting to reclaim her comfort zone. It took some minutes before she was composed enough to respond. When she finally spoke her voice had a definite edge to it, reminding Trip of the officious Sub-Commander T'Pol, from when she had first been assigned to _Enterprise._

"I knew this would happen; you cannot help yourself. I am being _honest_, I do need time. I have made a number of decisions without considering the consequences of my actions including forming a mate bond with you."

_Okay, I deserved some of that, _Trip thought, although it seemed to him that all they were doing was going round and round each other in ever widening circles. He dared to turn round to look at T'Pol who was standing stiffly to attention, just beyond him. She was staring at the wasteland bathed in bright sunshine in front of them. Trip decided to try one more time, to make a final appeal. "I'm sorry, it's just…our bond exists; there's no way we can change that! I can't understand what's left to consider?"

He pinned what hope he had left that she would turn towards him and see his open welcoming arms and realise the pointlessness of further procrastination. When she remained as still as a stone cold statue with her eyes fixed blankly ahead, Trip knew he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"Obviously we are bonded. I must consider if it would be beneficial for us to form a relationship."

Trip was incensed, he wondered if she was purposely trying to provoke him or were they simply too different to ever be together. He felt she was treating him like a naughty emotional child instead of an equal and he saw red, "So what does that mean, don't I get a say! How'll you ever know if you don't give us a chance? That's the problem with Vulcan logic. If it doesn't fit in one of your neat little boxes you _just_ don't want to go there. You're scared of change, of anything that doesn't fit in with your _damn_ Vulcan tradition!"

To his surprise T'Pol let out an audible sigh and Trip could hear the frustration in her voice as she finally turned to address him, still speaking in her best Vulcan clipped tone, "I admit that patience is not a quality I associate with you but please try to show some restraint."

T'Pol moved back to the container, and reaching down took hold of what was his handle and started to lift it, signalling that she was taking the lead. Trip rushed over to take what had been her position, still smarting at that last comment, _r__estraint, I'll show you restraint. _ He glared at T'Pol's back as they approached their destination aware that he could spend the rest of his life waiting for her to come to a decision about their relationship.

* * *

They entered the warehouse through the large sliding doors which were rusted open. There was nothing in the vast space of the main area of the building apart from the metallic object, a large shiny silver cube sitting incongruously in the decaying structure. At the far end there were the jagged remains of metal ladders that had once connected four floors of walkways each leading into rows of identical windowless oblong rooms.

They carefully lowered their load near the object and T'Pol opened the container to retrieve her Vulcan scanner. Trip chose to go straight to the object, running his fingers over the surface, which was completely covered by smooth rounded bumps. It sat tight onto the earthen floor, and was about a metre high. There didn't appear to be any working parts; no buttons, dials, or displays, however he could feel a slight but definite vibration through his fingertips and there was a noticeable heat emanating from it. Trip thought that it must have been poured into this shape as a whole entity as he couldn't detect any visible soldered joints or rivets.

He then stepped back from the object and started to walk around it. He noticed that he was treading a well-used circular pathway. The hard evidence that they were not the first beings to be fascinated by this mystery was marked out in the ring of compacted dry earth that made up the floor of the building.

T'Pol had finished her scans of the building area and she walked over to rejoin Trip. "My scans indicate that the object is sitting on a solid base which is at least 3.5 metres deep and which extends beyond this building, I will ascertain how far the base extends…"

_So much for working together_, he thought bitterly.

"Forgive me but aren't we here to work out what this thing does, not map building foundations."

"Vulcans are taught to approach problems systematically and logically, I consider that the most productive approach is to first establish the object's situation."

Trip had had enough. If she couldn't bear to be around him then that was her problem. "Well don't let me stop you, personally I prefer going straight to the source of the problem but then I'm _only_ a simple human!"

T'Pol abruptly about turned and stalked off, leaving Trip biting on his lower lip and already regretting his outburst. He recognised that he'd just managed to make a bad situation even worse. He wondered why he just couldn't help himself and resolved to try harder to back off and give T'Pol the spa_c_e she needed_._

Crestfallen at the way in which he was handling matters Trip decided working out the puzzle of the object would help take his mind off his rapidly disintegrating relationship with T'Pol. He selected a probe and lightly tapped one of the bumps on the side of the object. It made a hollow bell like sound although Rostov's scans indicated that the object was solid. He hit it harder and the peal resounded around the vast empty space of the warehouse. Trip scanned it again and got the same results, a solid mass of metal unknown to their database. He was unable to pinpoint the source of the energy reading and was then faced with no other option but to begin a systematic fingertip exploration of its surface.

* * *

Hours later and T'Pol still had not reappeared, her investigations obviously requiring exhaustive and detailed work. Trip could feel the tension headache which had been threatening to develop since his first sight of T'Pol that morning was finally beating him. He lashed out at the stupid lump of whatever it was, with all his strength, slamming his precision calibrator down on the top of it. The resulting cacophony did little for his head or the calibrator which was dented out of shape. Frustrated beyond endurance, Trip took a step back and with all his strength threw the broken calibrator as far as he could. It landed with a soft thud sending a cloud of dust billowing out of the entrance just as T'Pol returned from wherever she had been outside. She first looked questioningly at the calibrator and then at Trip but wisely chose not to make any comment.

Perhaps it was his imagination but she seemed calmer. As T'Pol walked towards him she certainly met his eyes without flinching or turning away although he knew his emotional turmoil was still obvious from his actions and appearance. He could only surmise that T'Pol must have used the time away to mediate.

T'Pol had caught snatches of Trip's anger, confusion and frustration transmitted through their bond. Eventually it had distracted her to such an extent she could no longer work. She had tried to communicate with him via their link but he had been far too angry and distracted to notice her presence in his mind. Without realising what he was doing, Trip had managed to block her attempts to reach out to him. It made her realise that they had to work together in order to resolve this situation. Purposely T'Pol walked over to the open container and then turning towards him tried to make a tentative peace offering, "Perhaps we should take a break…have something to eat?"

"Great idea, I seriously need to get out of here and clear my head!" Trip replied brusquely, grabbing a sandwich and bottle of water from their supplies and then bolting outside without waiting to hear what T'Pol planned for her break.

He strode out in no particular direction, just wanting to put some distance between them. Eventually he came to a river which seemed a natural place to stop. The spot he had chosen could almost pass for earth; there were trees growing by the riverbank, grasses swished in the gentle breeze and the river was flowing with crystal clear water. The sky was a vivid blue and the only noise was the drone of a few insects who were riding the same breeze that touched his hair. The fresh air and the exercise of walking had already started to heal his aching head.

Trip leant back against the bark of a large tree with low sweeping branches like a weeping willow and stretched out his legs on the dry moss that grew between the wide roots. He closed his eyes and lifted his face to let the alien sun and let the shadows of the leaves and branches play upon it and suddenly it felt as though he was home. One of the memories that he'd tried to lock away fearing the associated pain was welcomed into his thoughts. Of playing with his baby sister, Elizabeth, when they were children by the lazy stream on the property his family had once owned. He drifted off to sleep on the joyful memory of that hot summer day.

Much later he awoke, confused and disorientated at being roused by the beeping of his communicator. He had missed a regular check-in time with _Enterprise._ After assuring Hoshi he was fine, his hunger pangs reminded Trip he had not yet eaten. As he attacked his sandwich he spotted some small blue flowers growing in a clump beside a nearby tree. He remembered then that young Lizzie had loved to pick cornflowers which their mother would then place in a small jar to sit proudly in front of her at the dinner table.

When he'd finished eating, Trip picked the dainty blue flowers until he had a small posy. They didn't have a smell but they looked pretty and he could picture Lizzie wearing them as a flower crown in her long blonde hair. He felt he held a tangible connection to his dead sister and it made the fragile blooms incredibly precious to him.

The sun had started to disappear behind threateningly dark grey rain clouds as Trip started to make his way back to the settlement. He carried the flowers carefully and as the rain fell and then got heavier, he protected them with his free hand. Trip had to break into a run for the last few metres as the rain lashed down. He hoped Travis and the others had found shelter as the wind was also whipping up making this a full blown storm. He was soaking wet by the time he skidded through the entrance of the building and the novelty of being rained on had long since worn off.

* * *

T'Pol always found rain fascinating. Safe and dry inside she was treated to the deafening cacophony of rain crashing into the metal building while a large hole in a corner of the roof allowed water to gush in and form a brown muddy stream that ran a well-worn course across part of the floor.

She was startled by Trip's reappearance. His uniform was streaked with water marks and his hair arranged in wet clumpy spikes. Though what really caught her eye was a sodden bunch of small blue flowers that Trip was holding in his right hand.

He stood for a moment in the doorway as if surprised to find her still there. Then he walked towards T'Pol and sat down on the edge of the container next to her, water dripping from his face and running down his already wet uniform. He turned towards her and without a word offered her the flowers. T'Pol was unsure what was the appropriate response; she regarded the outstretched hand clutching the insignificant flowers that were shedding their blue petals as well as dripping water onto her lap. She decided to resist the temptation to ask why he thought she would want flowers. They were simply aesthetically pleasing plants existing in an ecosystem and therefore should be left alone to complete their lifecycles.

"They're a gift" Trip said breaking the silence. At this T'Pol looked up and met his eyes which she noted were the same vivid blue as the flowers. She reached out to take them. As he handed them over T'Pol accidentally brushed her fingers against his sending a frisson of electricity coursing through them both that for an instant blotted out the sound of the storm raging outside. T'Pol tightened her grip on the flowers and looked down at the now sad little specimens in her hand as she regained control of her emotions. Trip sat silently beside her almost too frightened to breathe, no idea what to do next. He was tempted to take her in his arms but instead he inwardly repeated his new mantra to _tread carefully _so as not to frighten her away.

Then T'Pol stood up and gestured to Trip to do the same, and while still holding the flowers she leant over and opened their supplies container reaching into it to bring out a wrapper containing a silver thermal blanket. She handed the wrapper to Trip and he understood her concern that he was shivering and soaking wet.

"OK if I take off my wet uniform?"

"That would be advisable, Trip."

Trip loved it when T'Pol used his nickname, his family name. He smiled to himself as he turned away from her, and after removing his boots, stripped off his wet uniform. He keep on his black fire retardant under garments as they were almost dry, offered some warmth and made him feel a little less vulnerable. Trip then hung his uniform over the still mysterious object and wrapped the thermal blanket round his shoulders. T'Pol had sat back down on the container and she shuffled along to make room so that he could sit beside her. Trip was amused by the careful way she continued to hold the precious flowers.

"T'Pol…"

T'Pol lifted the fingers of her free hand and moved them close to his mouth, stopping just short of touching his lips; he took her gesture to mean that she didn't want to talk. W_e'll have to talk sometime_ he thought, even as he resigned himself to the fact they wouldn't be resolving anything just yet.

Then T'Pol lowered her hand and rested it on his knee palm up with her fingers cupped. Trip looked into her eyes and then followed her as she directed her gaze downwards to her hand. His puzzlement lasted a moment before it dawned on him. T'Pol wanted him to touch her hand. While watching her face to check that he had read her intention correctly he moved his hand slowly towards her up-stretched one. T'Pol continued to give no indication that she did not want to make this physical contact.

As they moved closer together he could already feel the electricity pulsing between them. He placed his hand onto hers, the tips of his middle fingers reaching all the way to her elegant wrist. The instant their connection was complete he felt a rush of energy which blasted against the inside of his skull. Then he saw a confusing melee of images. Some Trip recognised from their shared life on _Enterprise,_ interspersed with a barrage of unknown cities, buildings, and places he had never been. There were strangers, Vulcans dressed in robes; bright colours and rich fabrics contrasting with their solemn expressions and he could feel and taste the intense shimmering red heat of the desert planet. He was overwhelmed and wanted to break contact but T'Pol grasped his hand tighter in hers. As the images and the buzzing sensation in his head began to slow he felt his senses heightened by his coming together with T'Pol. Under his middle fingers he could feel her pulse slowing to join the beat of his own pounding heart. He heard the shooshing sounds of blood madly circulating their bodies through their fused hands which seemed to have become a single mass of interconnecting nerves, tissue, muscle and bone.

T'Pol was working hard to bring the intensity of their initial contact under control. She spoke to him through their bond, advising him to keep his eyes closed to make it easier to maintain control. She then reached out to Trip's mind soothing and calming his panic until his breathing relaxed. With her help Trip was able to master his terror at the strange sensations he was experiencing. He was then able to feel an extraordinary contentment as she managed to reach and link the very essence of their conscious selves.

Then T'Pol started to share and explain images from her childhood with Trip. She showed him how her parents helped her to understand and control the bond she shared with them. They were taking the first steps towards understanding each other and beginning to nurture the bond between them and it felt good and right.

They were so consumed with the exploration of their newly accepted bond, that basic training to never to let your guard down in an alien environment was forgotten…

* * *

Deep beneath the planet surface, a being was hunched over a small monitor. The only light came from the monitor's screen which cast eerie shadows over the being and his surroundings. His wizened fingers hovered over a control panel as he continued an internal debate on the wisdom of activating a vital piece of security equipment merely to satisfy his curiosity. Eventually his interest in the alien beings won the battle. He nervously keyed in a set of instructions to extend a mechanical arm and free a miniature but powerful viewing lens from its hiding place behind a beam in the roof of the building. The operator was pleased that the storm raging outside helped to conceal the motorized whir of the machinery. Then although he had an excellent view of what was happening, he still leaned closer until his pale features reflected the muted colours from the screen. He sat and watched, amazed by their total fixation with each other. They did not speak and kept their eyes closed but he saw they were linked by their joined hands. Although he was not privy to their silent communication he was mesmerised by their intense concentration and stillness. He kept the security viewer trained on them and ignored his normally impulsive nature as he waited to see what might happen next…

* * *

Story continued in **Communication**


End file.
